Wonderful Story
by Ally R. Swan
Summary: AU: After defeating Zelena and regaining his memories, Henry is left with the grief of losing his father. He misses him and thinks everyone has already started to move on. Then, Henry makes a wish that, like all magic, comes with a price and consequences. Henry must find a way to bring his parents together and quickly before time runs out. *Christmas present for Tif S*
1. The Wish

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of its characters. Everything belongs to ABC and Disney.**

* * *

Henry's POV

It was Christmas Eve tonight. I was together with my family—or at least, the family I have left. It has been a month since we defeated Zelena and saved the town again. I had my memories back, so I remembered everything, specifically I remembered all the people in town and why they're important to me. I should be happy. But I don't feel as happy as I should. Sitting in front of the fireplace tonight, having these memories, I just feel sad. A part of me knows I should be happy to be with both my moms and grandparents tonight, but I just felt sad because of the one person I thought I would get to have with me this Christmas isn't here; my dad. Zelena killed him and I didn't even get to see him one last time before he died. I didn't even remember him at his funeral. I couldn't grieve. I didn't get to even grieve him; until now. And because of this, everything just feels wrong. Tonight is the night we should all be together and happy. I know my mom is excited for tonight, especially being as I remember who she is and now given that she had Robin and Roland with her on top of it, she thought she could have one of the best holidays. I know I should be happy, especially for her, given what she went through recently; she deserves it. But I just don't know if I can sit down at Christmas dinner with everyone and pretend to be happy when I'm not.

There was a knock at my bedroom door and I turned my head. Emma came in, closing the door behind her. "Hey kid, you ready to go?" Mom asks and I shake my head.

"I don't feel like going." I said.

"What?" Mom looks at me funny. "Everyone else is there. They're just waiting on you and me. Regina is excited to see you." Emma says and I nodded. I knew she was excited to actually have a family dinner for the holidays. I didn't want to take that from her but I just felt like if I went, I'd bring everyone down. Emma then puts a hand on my forehead. "You don't feel warm. Do you feel sick?" I looked at her for a moment but then looked away. I didn't really feel like talking about it.

"No." I shook my head. "I'm fine." I stood. I knew I had to go, at least for mom's sake. I didn't want to ruin her night.

"Henry, are you sure?" Mom didn't seem to believe me. "If you're not feeling well, I can call Regina. Surely she will understand." I knew she would understand, but I knew she would likely be disappointed. I didn't want that for her. Not after everything. And maybe seeing everybody would somehow cheer me up.

"I'm fine, mom." I told her. "Now we better get going."

"Okay, if you're sure."

Emma and I got in her car and she drove to mom's house. I noticed she kept glancing at me during the drive. I knew she didn't believe that I was okay. I kept waiting for her to say something to me on the drive over there but she didn't. I guess she decided to leave it alone for now and wait until I wanted to talk. When we arrived, she knocked and then mom came to the door, hugging me instantly. I held onto it a few moments longer than I normally would, smiling only slightly. It helped me forget for a moment why I had been upset.

"I missed you, Henry." Mom said.

"I miss you too." I said, having to put on façade after letting go. That statement just reminded me of the person I missed more. I guess it would be harder to forget than I thought it would be. "Well come, everybody's waiting."

We stepped in and I saw that everybody was here, not all of Storybrooke, but the ones that mattered; my family. I saw my grandparents—Snow and David—and then I saw my grandfather in the corner with Belle, whom just recently became his wife. And then I watched as mom went over to Robin Hood and picked up his son, Roland. As she held him, Robin went over and tickled him, causing the boy to laugh loudly. I sighed to myself. _Roland's the lucky one_. He has two parents. I knew she wasn't really his mother but in ways, I knew she would become a mother figure to him and sure enough one day she might be. Robin Hood is my mother's soulmate and the way she is with his son, it reminded me of when I was little. She would be every bit a mother to that boy. I knew the kid probably deserved it given what happened to his mother—whatever that may be—and I shouldn't feel the way I do watching, but I couldn't help it. I knew if I was thinking that way towards Roland it could go both ways. Robin Hood could end up being a father to me. As could Killian considering how he kept looking at my mom. But it would not be the same. I had a father and I would never get him back. And seeing Roland with his father just made me feel worse.

"Henry," I turned to see my mom with Killian. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I lied.

"You sure, mate?" Killian asked and I nodded. He had his arm wrapped around Emma and a part of me felt annoyed by that. My father just died and according to Killian, he was friends with him a long time ago. And how he could be alright with being with my mother like that just after he died, it just made me sick. It didn't help that my mom seemed to into him. _I guess she has already moved on. _I forced a smile, trying not to let my true feelings show. After all, my mom did deserve to be happy just like my other mom does. It just hurts that it hasn't been that long since my dad died and she already is with someone else.

Eventually the dinner was finished and we all gathered in my mom's dining room. I stood as everyone got situated, not sure where I should sit.

"Henry," I looked up and saw Robin Hood. He was motioning for me to come over as my mom put Roland down on one of the chairs. "I'm sure your mum would like you to sit next to her." He said, pulling a chair out for me. I nodded and sat down, knowing it would make my mom happy. She sat down and then Robin Hood sat on the other side of her, taking her hand, which seemed to make her smile wider. _At least she is happy_. Once everyone was sitting down, we filled our plates with food. Mom had made her infamous lasagna and then everyone in turn brought something from baked potatoes and green beans to chocolate cake. I was relieved there wasn't any apple pie this time because I was pretty sure the smell alone today would be enough to send me over the edge. I tried to focus on eating. I thought that could be a way to keep me distracted but then my moms both kept grabbing my hands and kept trying to talk to me. Though I just wished they could focus on Robin Hood and Hook and leave me alone for some time.

"Are you enjoying your food?" Mom asked as she took a sip of her wine.

I nodded.

"I feel like I haven't seen much of you lately." She said and that was true. It's been a bit of an adjustment since defeating Zelena, getting my memories back, and everything. I have stayed at the apartment with Emma, David, and Snow for the most part. I also didn't want to intrude on mom too much since getting my memories back since I knew she probably was having a good time with Robin Hood and Roland. "I've really missed you." She added.

"I know mom." I said. "But we've all been busy."

"I know, but even if we were fighting the devil, I will always have time for you." Mom says. The irony of that statement was I'm pretty she could use that term to describe her sister.

"I hope I am not intruding on your home, Henry." Robin Hood chimes in.

"Of course not." Mom said before I could.

"Not at all." I said. Though it was hard to see him and Roland interact without missing my dad, he wasn't the one intruding. _Captain Hook on the other hand is another story_, I thought as I glanced in their direction.

"Anyways, I'm just glad we're all here together." Mom said and kissed me on my temple. I forced a smile because though I know she was happy to have what felt like a family after so long, which she deserved, I couldn't help but feel that this was all wrong. _Not everyone is here_.

I excused myself after a while and then went outside. I needed some fresh air. While I was outside, Mr. Gold came up to me.

"Hello Henry." He said. "The holidays got you down?"

I shook my head. "What makes you say that?"

"I've been around a while." He replied. I guess he would know misery better than anyone else. Probably even better than my mom. "And it seems right now we have something in common, Henry."

"And what is that?"

"We both lost someone very important to us." Gold said and I nodded, now feeling like I might cry thinking about it. I lost my father and he lost his son, whom he desperately spent years trying to get back to. I guess out of everyone, he understood what I was feeling the best. Though I knew it was probably harder for him. Essentially I had just met my father. He's spent what? Centuries trying to find him again and only to do so before he dies. And to make it worse, he died bringing the dark one back in attempts to get back to me and mom. I wonder if he feels guilty like I do. I almost wonder if he would be alive if it weren't for me finding him.

"I know I should be happy tonight." I said.

"Why? Because your family is? Because your mother has moved on to a pirate? Because your other mother found her soulmate?" Gold asked and shook his head. "You don't have to be happy because they are."

"Really?" I asked because it almost felt wrong.

"I just married Belle and here I am with you, trying to mourn Baelfire." Gold pointed out. I guess that was true. He did just get married.

"It just isn't fair." I admitted.

"It isn't." Gold agreed. "But you know, pushing your family away, that won't help you."

I looked at him. "You chose power over your son." I reminded him.

"Exactly my point." Gold said. "Henry, your moms—your family want to help you. They can help you and the best way to heal isn't by pushing them away." I knew he was trying to help me, but I couldn't accept it right now. "You can all heal from this together."

"All of us? My mom is with Hook now. I think she is done healing." I said. I didn't realize how angry her being with Hook made until I said it aloud. "She doesn't care."

"Henry?" I turned around and saw Emma standing at the door.

"Mom." I backed away as she attempted to come closer. "How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough." She replied. "Look, we can talk about this."

"There is nothing to talk about." I said. I didn't want to talk about any of this. It wouldn't help. Nothing would because nothing said would bring my dad back. I don't know if I will feel okay with what is going on between her and Hook or any of this. "You're over it. You've moved on. It has barely been a month but you've moved on and forgotten about him."

I just couldn't stay another moment longer. I left and then went back to the apartment where Emma and I stayed. I slammed the door to my bedroom and crashed on my bed. I wanted to be alone and I didn't want to talk about this. It wouldn't help. The only thing that would was being able to see my dad again and that would never happen. What made everything worse is that I never even got to say goodbye and I just missed him more. I looked at the picture that was near my bed. It was the picture of the three of us and looking at it now, I couldn't help but start crying.

"If I had never found Emma…If we never found him…" I kept going over it in my head and it seemed like if it weren't for me, he would be alive today. "If I was never born, maybe everything would be better. He would be alive." I knew at the very least, him being alive would be better than this outcome. "I wish…" I shook my head. _If only I could see him again._

* * *

**A/N: This is going to be a multi-chapter story. I wanted to post this earlier on in the week instead of when Christmas is almost over but this when I actually managed to get it done. Anyone else having Post-Christmas depression or just me? Anyways, I actually already have the next two chapters. I just need to find time to edit and post them. This will be Swanfire and this is an almost late Christmas present to one of my best friends on Fanfiction, Tif S. **

**Please don't forget to review.**


	2. Consequences

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of its characters. Everything belongs to ABC and Disney.**

* * *

Henry's POV

I woke up and I didn't recognize where I was. I wasn't in my bedroom at the apartment anymore. The room I was in was different. A lot messier and there were two beds. I looked out the window. I expected it to be foggy but it wasn't. It was clear and outside I didn't see any snow. It actually looked sunny out, which was strange for late December in Maine. I then noticed that suddenly I had changed from my sweater to a white long sleeve that was white. When did I change? When did I get to this place? I remember going home from my mother's party upset and suddenly I have no idea where I am.

"Is this a strange dream?" I asked aloud, trying to make sense of this.

"It's not a dream, dearie." I turned around and saw Gold.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked, demanding answers.

"What you wanted."

"What?" I asked.

"Your wish."

"My wish?" I asked and then I remember, the wish I had made before I passed out. Though I really wouldn't have considered that a legitimate wish. "Did you…?"

"I did." Gold asked. He granted my wish?

"Why the hell would you do something like that? Is that because I am meant to be your undoing?" I asked, wondering. It was possible. But I would have thought—and hoped—he would have tried to hold onto the last piece of his son that was left. "You really want me dead?"

"Technically, you don't exist." He responded. "Listen, you made a wish and I am here to show you the consequences of your actions."

"Consequences? It was just a stupid wish. Something you say that you don't really mean." I shook my head. I actually couldn't believe that this was happening. That my grandfather actually granted the wish of his grandson. I knew the Dark One did questionable things but this just felt utterly insane. "I was upset. I wasn't serious."

"So you don't really believe that your parents would be better off in a world where you never existed?" He tapped his fingers against his chin and I sighed. The truth was I did believe it. It made sense. If I never had been born, my dad probably never would have died. We never would have found him in New York and unless he is killed on a subway, he would still be alive. "As I thought."

"I mean, don't you think he would be alive if it weren't for me?" I asked. I wanted his honest answer.

"Henry, listen, if you really want to point the blame, you should put it on me. Baelfire died because of me. Because of Zelena's trick. But if you want to go back further, if I had just listened to him and given up the darkness and the power, we probably could have had a good life together. In the end, he died because of me." Gold explained but I shook my head.

"We found him in New York because of me and he wouldn't have come to Storybrooke if it weren't for me."

"I think he was also looking for your mother."

"They wouldn't have found each other again if it weren't for me." I insisted. "I am sure their lives are better without me. Everybody's."

"Are you sure about that?" Gold asked, he seemed to want me to be sure. I nodded. I would believe it. At the very least he would be alive and that was better than the alternative. "Well, then, let's go find out."

* * *

I open my eyes and I was in the street. I felt slightly chilly, but it wasn't too uncomfortable. It was pretty warm considering the time. Too warm for a winter in Maine. I knew now we definitely couldn't be in Maine. "Where are we?" I asked, turning to Gold.

"Phoenix." He answered.

"Where I was born." I said, looking around once again, taking in the surroundings. I always wondered what it was like here.

"Remember, you weren't born in this reality." Gold reminded me.

I rolled my eyes, "What are we doing here?"

"You are quite insistent your family's lives would be better if you were never born." He said and I nodded. "Well, let's find out for ourselves." I had a feeling based that he knew exactly how their lives turned out. He motioned towards the building in front of me and I took a few steps forward, looking into the window. I saw my father in there, sitting at a desk on the computer.

"He's alive." I said.

"He is." Gold nodded.

"I want to go talk to him." I said, but Gold grabbed hold of me before I could attempt to move towards the door. "He won't know who you are. And we are here only to _observe_."

I sighed and continued watching. He seemed to have a good job here. I knew he had a good job before Emma found him. But I never thought too much about it. He never thought twice about leaving it to come to Storybrooke. I frowned as I watched him take a drink from his water bottle and then I noticed the look Gold was giving me. That could still be water right?

"Is he?" I started to ask.

"He never could deal with what he did to your mother." Gold nodded.

"But he didn't—"

"Remember he met Tamara a few years before you and your mother found him. And don't forget why Tamara found him in the first place." Gold pointed out.

"Pan sent them because of me." I said.

Gold nodded, "Without you, he never met Tamara. The one good thing she did was keep him in line until we came to New York that day. Without her and you, well, he is left alone with all of his mistakes; and mine." He frowned. "Eventually, his boss is going to realize that Neal isn't much of a coffee drinker."

"No." I shook my head. This couldn't be real. My father was alive but becoming an alcoholic? This just felt wrong. _Really wrong_.

"It seems his life isn't going as well as you thought."

"Emma." I said. "What about her?" I asked. I knew her life would definitely be different if I never came to her doorstep on her 28th birthday, but I doubted her life could have turned out worse just because I wasn't there. She always said she had a good life. Maybe she managed to make one for herself without me. "Show me her." Gold took me there. I expected to end up in Boston but instead we ended up in Pennsylvania. I expected Emma to be in Boston. I imagined her remaining there in her home if I never came into the picture and brought her to Storybrooke. "Philadelphia? How did Emma end up here?"

"How Miss Swan ended up anywhere." Gold responded. "A job."

"Right." I nodded as I went up to this house and looked through the window. There were a bunch of people in there with drinks in hand. They seemed to be having a good time; it must be a Christmas party. Eventually I saw Emma. She had a glass of wine in hand. She looked good. And then soon a man with brown hair put his arm around her. I didn't recognize him. He certainly didn't look like the flying monkey wizard she dated while we lived in New York for that year. This guy—he was someone else.

"Who is he?"

"Her boyfriend." Gold answered. "And likely, soon to be fiancé."

"I know that. I meant the specifics." I rolled my eyes.

"His name is Cameron Shark. He is a financial manager of the company he and Emma work for. She came here from Boston, shortly after her 28th birthday. She has stayed since after he made an _impression_." Gold explained. It felt kind of vague. But it seemed that she had done well for herself, even without finding her family; it looked like she had made a family of her own.

"She looks happy." I said, watching as the man, Cameron, said something causing Emma to laugh and smile before she said something. I couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Looks can be deceiving." Gold stated.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Come with me." Gold says and then pulls me around the house and we go through the back door.

"What the hell are we doing?" I asked, looking around. I didn't understand why he was bringing me into the house. What if we were caught? I have no idea what I could say.

"Just watch." Gold says.

"Emma, come help me get more food from the kitchen." I heard a male voice say and then shortly, Emma and Cameron walked back into the kitchen. Gold and I ducked down behind the cabinets that were a few feet away from the door.

"Did we run out of cookies already?" Emma asked and then she let out a small yell as Cameron then pulled her by the hair. I blanched as he then grabbed her by her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"You didn't let me finish my announcement in there." Cameron said. His voice brought chills down my spine.

"I was just…saying…_complimenting_ you…" Emma struggled to stay. "Cam—p-please"

"I have told you before to _never_ interrupt me." He added.

"I'm sorry, please—forgive me." Emma said, giving him pleading eyes. This felt wrong. Not just what was happening but I had been expecting Emma to kick him. Emma would always fight back. But she just apologized and begged him to stop.

Cameron smirked, "You better make it up to me." He then let her go and then kissed her on the mouth for many uncomfortable seconds. "Now clean yourself up before you go back out there." He added running his finger gently under her right eye. Some of her makeup had started to run. "The last thing I need tonight is you embarrassing me." Emma nodded slowly and then walked in the opposite direction of him. Probably to a bathroom to clean herself up. I shook my head as I then went out the door we came through.

"I don't think Miss Swan is as happy as she seems." Gold commented.

"No, this can't be real." I shook my head in disbelief. "No, Emma wouldn't stay. She wouldn't. She would fight back or something. Why would she stay with that asshole?" I felt angry watching what he did to her. It took a lot for me to run in there; but I knew I couldn't; that could have made things worse. But it made me angrier thinking in this reality how that probably wasn't the worst thing he has done to her. "What the hell happened to her?" I asked Gold. He seemed to know everything and I didn't understand. Though that was my mom, she didn't seem like herself at all. The Emma Swan I knew, never would have taken that; especially not from a prick like that.

"You never existed in this world. Emma never went with you to Storybrooke. Instead, the next day she got a job offer here where she met Cameron." Gold explained. "He was rather _charming_ at first. It took a while but eventually she fell for him. Narcissists are clever. They know all the games to play."

"But she knows what kind of man she is now. Why doesn't she just leave?" I asked. This didn't seem like Emma to stay.

"She's been with him for a long time, Henry. He's conditioned her. He made sure she was financially dependent on him. Miss Swan spent her entire life in foster care. Never having a family, always being alone. Perhaps, she is tired of spending her birthdays alone." Gold explained.

I shook my head, still trying to process this. It still felt wrong. That woman seemed nothing like Emma—she was nothing like my mother.

"She's a bit broken." Gold added. "Foster care did a number on her. As well as your father abandoning her in prison."

"Everyone abandoned her." I said.

"You came at the right moment. And not just for the sake of the curse and prophecy." Gold told me.

"I saved my mother by bringing her to Storybrooke?"

"In more ways than she would have known." Gold confirmed.

Then something occurred to me; mom.

"What about Regina?" I asked and Gold frowned but he didn't answer. His silence worried me. "What happened to my mom?" She got me when I was a baby. She always told me I was the one that brought the love back into her heart. I was worried what that meant for her or Storybrooke if she never got me. He still didn't answer me. "Mister Gold, I need to know." I added, seriously. I gathered that it was bad. I had to see what more damage I had caused. "Show me."

Gold nodded, reluctantly.

* * *

At the snap of his fingers, we were in Maine, right outside Storybrooke. We walked through. It was a long walk into town but eventually we found ourselves in the center of it. I recognized all the surroundings, but everything felt different in a way. Everything seemed right, everyone was going about their business. It was like any day in Storybrooke, but I couldn't help but have a bad feeling being here. I stayed there for a while until I saw a very familiar face.

"Snow!" I called but she didn't reply. I hit myself on the head, remembering that the curse likely was not broken. "Mary Margaret!" I called but she still didn't seem to hear me. I then went up to her and grabbed her shoulder. She was startled. "Oh sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"Sorry, do I know you?" She asked. She didn't seem to recognize me. _Right, I don't exist_. She wouldn't know me. "Henry. I'm one of your students."

"Oh?" She didn't seem to believe it at first. "Sorry, I guess I'm worse with faces than I thought. I feel like this is the first time I've seen you." She chuckled slightly.

"I get that a lot."

"Did you need something?" She asked.

"I was looking for the mayor." I said. On habit I almost said 'mom'.

Mary Margaret arched her eyebrow, "Is this come kind of joke?"

"What No, I—I need to talk to Regina—" I started to say and she cut me off.

"Okay kid, I don't know what kind of game you're playing but it is not funny." Mary Margaret didn't seem pleased and I felt even more confused. "And why the hell would you need to talk to Regina? If you're lost, well she was never in the business of helping people."

"It's kind of personal. And I really need to see her." I said.

"You're not really one of my students are you?" She asked, holding her books against her.

"How did you figure that out?"

"You obviously can't be from here, if you're looking for Regina. Everyone here knows about that tragedy." Mary Margaret answered and I frowned.

"_Tragedy_? Did something happen to her?" I asked.

Mary Margaret nodded and then had me sit down. "It was about maybe ten years ago. I don't know much of the details but Regina had been trying adopt a child for years. She kept waiting and waiting. And eventually she got a child. The day she got him, I think that was the first time I ever saw the mayor smile." She started to explain. I smiled slightly for a moment thinking about her getting another child even if it wasn't me. But then I realized, there had to be more; though I almost felt afraid to know.

"What happened?"

"Regina faced so many problems. The birth mother changed her mind so she had to give him back. She almost didn't want to try again but she seemed so desperate for a family. She was a very lonely woman. Then I heard she got another baby. It was like a second chance. She even got to name that baby; Daniel. But then the baby died a week later. I think it was SIDS." She explained and I felt my stomach hurt. I couldn't imagine what that must have been like. "Regina was beside herself. Before that, the town was terrified of her. She had a reputation to be a bit _intense_. But I think she was really just hurting. It was like she had a hole in her heart and was trying to fill it. After that, she didn't think her happiness was possible." She said and I nodded, I started to feel sick. "And then she got into a car accident."

"She died?" I asked, feeling like I was going to be sick.

"It was a tragedy. But at least she is at peace now." Mary Margaret nodded, putting an arm on my shoulder. "How did you know Regina exactly? You seem pretty young."

"I'm 18." I lied. "And she is my birth mother. I was trying to find my mother but I guess I came too late." I didn't save her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Mary Margaret then gave me a hug. "I guess maybe that was why she tried so hard to adopt. Maybe she was full of regret. I am sure she loved you." I know she did. She always told me she did; even when I didn't believe it. She told me I was _everything_. And now seeing this, it made even more sense.

"Are you trying to make me feel better?" I asked.

"I guess it's not working, huh?" Mary Margaret responded and I shook my head.

"The town wasn't very fond of her personally but when that happened we all felt sorry for her. And she truly did keep the town running. Without her, the town kind of fell apart. Most people have left and never came back. The ones that stayed like me, well it's almost like a curse. We just feel kind of stuck." Mary Margaret told me.

I couldn't listen to this anymore. "I have to go." I stood up.

"Wait, Henry, hon, are you sure you're okay?" Mary Margaret seemed concerned and I knew she truly was. _Oh_, _if only she knew._

"No." I answered before running off. I did not want to hear anymore. I couldn't believe what I was seeing or what I was hearing. None of this felt real. I can't believe this was happening and it was all my fault; because of a stupid wish.

* * *

**A/N: It seems a world without Henry is nothing like he thought it would be. What do you think he will do?**

**Please don't forget to review.**


	3. Operation Swanfire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of its characters. Everything belongs to ABC and Disney.**

* * *

Henry's POV

I went to the town cemetery and found my mom's grave stone. In this reality, she has been gone for almost ten years. I felt sick. I sat down at the grave and cried. "I'm sorry I didn't save you. _Everything_—this is all my fault." I cried. Eventually, I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Gold. I guess I knew why he didn't want to show me Storybrooke. In a way, I kind of wish I would have listened to the subtle warning.

"I warned Regina before the curse that she would have a hole in her heart that she would never fill." Gold said. It seemed in this reality that became true. "When I brought you to her, I honestly didn't believe she was capable of love."

"You were wrong." I stated. She had always been capable of it. She had always had goodness in her. Someone just needed to remind her of it. She just _need_ love. "I saved her." At least then, I did.

"Not just her. Emma and my son."

"My dad—"

"Back to the whole blaming yourself for his death again?" Gold questioned. "I am going to repeat this once more for you. It was my _fault_. I should never have chosen the power over Bae and I will regret that decision for the rest of my life. If I never lost my son, then maybe he would be alive. But that doesn't matter. I can't change the decision I made."

"I know." I nodded. I still felt guilt, but overall, I just missed him. I wanted him back. Though seeing this life and what that meant for not just my dad, but both my moms and everyone in Storybrooke, this was a mistake. "I want to go back. I take it back." I said, not that I truly meant for the wish anyways. "Undo the wish and take us back." I said. It felt more like a demand, which it was; I wanted to go home.

Gold frowned, "I can't."

"What?" I exclaimed. "You did this. You can take it back."

"I can't." He repeated. "I don't have the magic to do it."

"Just two hours ago we were in Philadelphia. You brought us here to Maine by the snap of your fingers. You have magic." I responded. This almost felt like one of Rumpelstiltskin's twisted games and I was not in the mood for them. I just wanted to go home. "Can't you just snap us home?"

"I have very little magic and it is not enough to change things back." He explained. "It seems in this reality, there isn't very much magic."

"There's magic everywhere. In Storybrooke—"

"You see, Emma never broke the curse in this reality so the curse remained intact and magic was never brought to this land." He explained and that is when it hit me. "I have some magic, some left that was brought with me when I granted the wish but not nearly enough to take us back."

"So we're stuck?" I asked and then shook my head. I was not going to give up. "No, we'll have to find it. We have to find some magic."

"How do you propose we do that?" Gold asks.

And then it hit me. "With true love's kiss." I proposed. "If I bring my parents together and they kiss, that could be enough magic to get us home."

Gold tapped his chin with his index finger, pondering what I proposed. "Perhaps, you're right and true love's kiss will provide us with enough magic to get us home. But how do you plan to get your parents to kiss? In this reality, Emma still lives with the pain of being left in prison. Do you think she'd easily go back into his arms?"

"I'll find a way." I replied. It might take some time. But I knew I had to do this and that it could be done. My parents found their ways back to each other once before; with some help. Maybe all they needed here was the same thing; a nudge in the right direction. I just had to bring my parents together and make them remember how much they loved each other; I just have to get my parents to fall in love again. "Operation Swanfire is a go."

"Swanfire?"

I nodded. "Emma _Swan_ and Bael-_fire_." I said. The name felt right.

"Well you better get started." Gold said and I nodded.

That was the other question: Where do I start? Or better, _whom_ should I start with? I doubted it would work if I went to Emma's doorstep like when I found her the first time. I don't exist here so she likely didn't have a kid in prison. I have to play this right or I may never get to go home. And then it hit me and I looked at Gold. "My dad."

* * *

Gold had just enough magic left to get us back to New York where my dad was. I knew that I would, for the most part, be on my own now. This seemed to be my mission and I had to believe that I could do it. _I can do this._ I was standing right outside my father's apartment. I looked up and I could just barely see him through his window. I couldn't tell what he was doing but he was there. I took a breath and then went inside the building. I took the elevator up and then stood outside his door for a few moments, tapping my wrist with my index finger, anxiously. _You can do this. Just do it, Henry. Just remember, you have to get home. _I walked up to the door and knocked.

He answered, poking his head out the door and he looked at me, arching an eyebrow. "Sorry kid, I don't want to buy any popcorn." He said.

"I'm not selling anything." I replied.

"Is there something I can do for you?" He asked and I nodded. I didn't say anything at first. I just stood there kind of frozen. It was just strange, this whole thing; my father was here but he had no idea who I was. I felt choked up looking at him. Just yesterday I felt sick thinking about how he died and now he is here in front of me. "Hey kid." He spoke again and I snapped out of my thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Well can I do something for you?"

"Are you Neal Cassidy?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered.

I smiled; what I said next felt very familiar. "My name is Henry. And I'm your son."

Neal's POV

_My son?_ No, that is impossible. I don't have a kid. I can't have a kid. On instinct, I wanted to just shut the door and not have to deal with this, but I didn't; I couldn't do that. I backed up, leaving the door open and the kid took steps in, following me. I almost didn't want to believe this, though I knew it was very well possible, depending on how old the kid is.

"How old are you?"

"Twelve." Henry answered.

"Twelve?" I questioned and the boy nodded, standing a few feet away and just looking at me. It didn't take me long to figure out who his mother is. "Emma Swan's your mother?"

"Apparently." He answered.

"_Apparently_?" I asked.

"She had me in jail and gave me up for adoption." He explained. Now I felt another wave of guilt. I looked to my fridge, scratching the back of my head. I needed a drink but I couldn't do that in front of the kid. _Shit_. I had a feeling she gave the kid up because of me. _Another thing I did_. Another thing to add to my shitty day. But I took a breath. I didn't want to take it out on the kid. He just found his biological father and the last thing he needed was me to yell at him because of how my life is going.

"So, do you have a family?" I asked.

"No, I was never adopted. I'm still in the system." Henry answered and I felt more guilt. That was just like Emma. She was in the system and never adopted. I remember she told me some stuff about it when we were together.

"I'm sorry." I said honestly. I don't know what exactly he was looking for, being here. Judging by my place alone I was not fit to be a father. I didn't exactly have a great role model to go off because of the father I had. I was a mess and I am definitely not father material; not now. I don't know what this kid was hoping for in coming here. "Look, I'm sorry but I don't know what to tell you. I'm not exactly—" He cut me off.

"Listen, none of that matters, but you need to put some clothes on and we need to go the Pennsylvania." Henry said and I blinked.

"Pennsylvania?" I asked.

"That's where Emma is." Henry told me and I sighed. Was this kid trying to parent trap his biological parents? I seriously doubt that was going to work; especially in this case. I doubted Emma would want to see my face again and I wouldn't blame her. I regret what I did to her greatly. And now seeing that I might have ruined my son's life as well, the last thing I wanted to do was make things worse.

"Listen, the last time I saw Emma, I did something—something I regret. She is not going to want to see me." I told him. "I'm sorry, I don't know if you were hoping to find your parents and have a family or something, but that isn't going to be with Emma and I. She deserves better."

"Exactly. That's why we need to go find her." Henry insisted.

"I'm sure her life is better off without me."

"It's not." Henry argued. "I've seen it."

"What's it like?" I asked. I had to admit, I was intrigued.

"She has a good job. Has done pretty well for herself in that department but her boyfriend—"

"She found somebody?" I asked. A part of me felt sad hearing that, but I knew it was probably for the best.

"Listen to me." Henry interjected. "She deserves better, like you said and this guy is far from what she deserves. The way he treats her—" That is what caught my attention.

"Does he hurt her?"

"From the little bit I saw, yes, and I am sure there's more to it; he's probably done a lot worse—"

"What did you see?"

"You don't really want to know." Henry insisted but I did. I wanted to know what this bastard was doing to her. "Listen the specifics don't matter, but we need to help her. And before it's too late."

I didn't hesitate to grab my keys off the counter and then my jacket from the coat rack. I knew Emma would not want to see me. I certainly wouldn't have the mistakes I made. But that didn't matter. If what this kid was saying was true, then no matter the risks or no matter what Emma would do the moment she saw me. I couldn't let anything else happen to her because of my mistakes. I had to save Emma. I didn't know how I would do it, but maybe with this kid—my kid's help we could figure out a way.

"Do you have a plan?" Henry asked.

"No." I shrugged as we went out the door of my apartment and down to my car. "But we have a long enough drive to try to come up with one."

"Operation Swanfire is a go."

"What?" I asked. I wasn't sure if I heard that right. _Swanfire_? What the hell is that and what does it mean?

"Nothing." Henry shrugged it off. I decided to let it go for now. "Let's go save my mom."

* * *

**A/N: I'm literally the worst because this chapter was finished a while ago but I neglected editing it. But here is it is now :) So Henry has a new operation and now Neal and Henry are off to Pennsylvania to help Emma. **

**Please don't forget to review.**


	4. Swan Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of its characters. Everything belongs to ABC and Disney.**

* * *

Henry's POV

The drive took a couple of hours and I tried sleeping, knowing it might be harder to do so once we found Emma. I managed to gain and lose consciousness a few times during the next few hours of the ride. Not the best sleep but it was what I could manage for now. I would get some real sleep once I was back home in Storybrooke. Where I could sleep in my real bed with my family. Eventually, dad gently shook me and I didn't attempt sleeping after that.

"So what's the plan?" Dad asked.

"I'm not sure." _Oh, right_. I was supposed to come up with more details to the plan of helping Emma. But instead, I attempted to sleep. I tried thinking but I was still coming up with next to nothing.

"Really?"

"If you have any ideas, I'd love to hear it." I responded. He did drop everything to help me so any input he had would be helpful.

_"Christmas party."_ I heard and then noticed Gold in the backseat from the review mirror.

"What?" I questioned, in shock as I looked back there.

"What?" Dad asked as he looked at me and then the backseat. He seemed confused. "Did you see something? I don't think I hit anything…"

"He can't see me. Only you can, Henry." Gold said and I took breath. I guess that made sense in this strange situation. I felt like I was in some kind of movie. _This is so bizarre_. "Your mother and Cameron will be having another Christmas party tonight." Gold told me and I tried not to react towards him. How many parties can one person have anyways? Didn't they just have one when I last saw them? _Oh well, I guess this will have to work._ I then looked at my dad.

"Well, when I was there, I heard Emma and her boyfriend are having a Christmas Party tomorrow night." I told him.

"Are you sure it's tomorrow? And can we really just go and crash it?" Dad asked, having seconds thoughts.

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Not really but—"

"I guess we could just leave her and her boyfriend alone—"

"Hell no, we're going." Dad decided once I reminded him why we were rushing down to Philadelphia this late at night. "But we're going to need somewhere to stay." He pointed out. "You wouldn't happen to have any friends in Philadelphia, would you?

"I'm twelve." I replied. The only reason I knew one person there was because she is my mother. And technically in this reality, she isn't; she wouldn't know me.

"Well unless you have a way to pay for a hotel room, then we have a problem." Dad said and I sighed. I gathered by that statement he was broke. I guess I shouldn't have been so surprised given what Gold had shown me?

"Spent all your money on booze?" I asked.

Dad looked at me, shocked at my question. "I do not…"

"Really?" I questioned looking at him seriously. I knew that was bullshit; I had seen it. He glanced at me for a moment before turning back to the road.

"How the hell did you—"

"Let's just say I have a superpower." I smirked.

"You are definitely Emma's kid. No doubt." Dad sighed. "If I'm being honest, I have been struggling a bit."

"A _bit_?"

"Let's not focus on the amount, but yes, it's been a struggle." Dad admitted, sounding embarrassed.

"It's okay. I won't judge." I told him honestly. I couldn't because I knew this wasn't him. My dad was not a drinker in my world. This world is just a screwed of version of reality. "As long as you don't drive after you drink."

"With you in the car? I may drink but I'm not an idiot."

"I didn't think so." I smiled. Though that response brought my slight relief. A part of me had wondered in the back of my mind. He was still my dad, but he was different here.

Eventually, we made to Philadelphia and dad drove around the city until we found a hotel. He had given me his phone so I could look up one of the cheapest ones nearby. We were going to need it for the night. There was no way we could just stay in the car until the party; it would help to get cleaned up at the very least. He parked and then went into the lobby to check-in. I gave them a credit card and the woman at front desk eyed us weirdly.

"I don't suppose either of you are Mary Margaret Blanchard." The woman said and then dad looked at me, arching an eyebrow.

"My mom. Weekend getaway with my dad." I told her and she seemed to believe it as she accepted it. I had managed to swipe Mary Margaret's credit card before I left Storybrooke. Luckily, I had because it came in handy at this point. They put the card on file to hold and then gave us two room keys. We then went into the elevator.

"Seriously kid? Stealing your foster mom's credit card?" Dad asked and I shrugged. "Damn, you are definitely my son." He said, shaking his head. I had to just in case we needed the money. And I knew once I fixed everything here, it wouldn't matter. Once I got back to my reality, I technically will never have stolen her credit card except for the time when I used it to find Emma.

"She won't notice." I said. She clearly never checks her statements. Back in my world, her visa had been missing for weeks. She only noticed when my moms went to talk to her.

"Just please try not to get me arrested." Dad pleaded. I nodded to give him reassurance. I would do my best, but with his and Emma's luck, I couldn't guarantee it. I just had to hope nothing like that would happen. We got to our hotel room and then crashed on the two beds. "You should get some sleep." He told me.

"Are you trying to _parent_ me?" I asked.

"Just get some sleep." He said, not wanting to answer. I didn't take it personally. He barely knew me and he was probably still in shock. It had taken Emma some time to process it.

I chuckled slightly. "I'm going to fill the ice box first." I took one of the room keys and the ice box before leaving the room. I went down the hall and filled the box. But then dropped half it on the floor, in shock. I was surprised to see Gold as turned around. "_God_! Don't sneak up on me." I said, taking a breath as I turned to fill the box again.

"I come baring gifts." Gold said as he handed me some clothing which was clearly too big for me. I arched my eyebrow as I took the clothes, looking them over.

"Where did you get these?" I asked. "And what are they for?"

"Not for you. For your father."

"I can see that. But what for?" I rolled my eyes.

"I don't think Miss Swan will be impressed by his jeans and old t-shirts." Gold replied. I guess he had a point there.

"What about when he asks where I got them?" I asked. I couldn't exactly fit them in the small backpack I had with me. And I don't think these are something you can get from the hotel gift shop.

"You sure ask a lot of questions, don't you?" He responded.

"Not as many as he'll ask when I give these to him."

"You'll figure it out." Gold seemed to have faith in me. At that point, I had to hope he is right. I would have to come with something. Just like I needed to figure out our approach when we go to the Christmas party. We certainly couldn't just go in there without a plan. Especially with mom's boyfriend around. And I had to make sure dad didn't mention the whole aspect of their kid showing up. That would be the last thing Emma believed in this reality. I had to think of a plan and a way to convince dad not to mention me to her; why aren't these plans ever easy?

* * *

Neal's POV

I woke up as the sun from the windows shined in. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. I must have passed out shortly before we got here. I noticed that Henry's bed was untouched. I told the kid to sleep but it seemed he didn't. _Great. Already not listening to me. Off to a great start._ I stood up, getting out of bed and then Henry came out of the bathroom. "Did you even sleep?" I asked.

"Good morning to you too." Henry replied, walking past me and then getting himself a cup with ice and water from the tap in the sink.

"Seriously kid—"

"_Someone_ had to come up with a plan and you can't really do that sleeping." Henry responded as he sat down on the edge of his bed.

"I don't know, I've gotten some pretty good ideas from dreams." I replied. At least once or twice.

"This requires a bit more thought." Henry said. He probably was right about that. He then went and handed me a sweater and some dress pants. "Wear these tonight."

"Where did you get these?" I asked.

"I brought them." Henry claimed.

"Really?" Henry nodded, but somehow I didn't believe him. "You didn't steal this did you? Because—"

"Will you relax?" He cut me off.

"Relax? You're apparently mine and Emma's kid and I am currently in a hotel with you—which you paid for with your foster mom's credit card. And we are talking about going to this Christmas party and I have no idea what I am going to say to Emma." I rambled, feeling anxiety. "I don't thinking relaxing is in the cards. You have no idea what I did to her."

Henry placed a hand on my shoulder, "That doesn't matter." Henry said. "What matters is that you are here now. Emma won't hold a grudge forever—whatever it is that you did."

"You want to bet? If I had been half way decent to her, maybe you wouldn't have ended up how you did." If it was anyone fault's that he ended up in the system, it was mine. I screwed Emma over and it seemed that it was all for nothing.

"I just have a feeling. You just need to talk to her."

"What will I say?" I asked. I had literally no idea what I could say. I doubted anything I said could make a difference.

"You'll know when you see her." Henry said. I didn't know how he can be so sure. He had no idea what had happened between us. Hell, he doesn't know Emma and he barely knows me. Though he sure sounded like he knew us. This was so strange. A part of me doesn't even want to go, but I knew I had to. I already couldn't live with myself because of what I did. I could not abandon Emma again; not this time.

X

Eventually, it came time. We got ready and then headed over to the party. It was exactly where Henry said it was going to be. The house was big and it seemed there were tons of people here. Surely we could go unnoticed here. That may be a good thing though I wondered if I would be able to find Emma and if I would be able to talk to her alone. Henry kept telling me to have faith that it would work out. He's a strange kid with saying stuff like that but for some reason, it made sense. We started to walk up to the house but then Henry stopped me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"One more thing. Don't mention me—being your guys' kid." Henry said.

"Why?" I arched my eyebrow. I think she should know one of the reasons why I was here. Henry was who brought me here.

"Because she'll just deny it. You know, the guilt of giving me up." Henry said. "It would be best if you leave me out of it."

I nodded. That seemed understandable. And considering how Emma grew up, if she knew that her kid was never adopted then surely she would feel guilty. I couldn't put more shit on her. We turned back to the house and then went inside. _Now I just have to find Emma._

* * *

Emma's POV

It took me hours to finally get everything set up for the party tonight. I honestly felt exhausted and the party had not even begun yet. I knew it was going to be a long night. A part of me just wanted to excuse myself from this event and go up to bed. But I knew Cameron wouldn't be pleased. Though I knew I would probably end up messing up or saying something to embarrass him again like I always seemed to do; I knew it would hurt more if I tried to get out of it. He would tell me it would look bad on him if I wasn't there. I took a deep breath as I finished putting the food out. _You can get through tonight, Swan._ I didn't really understand why we had to have another party. We just had one days ago. Of course, that one was purely business and this one was meant to be purely social. It still didn't change the fact that it was still a Christmas party and I was dreading it.

"Don't say anything stupid this time." Cameron commented as he grabbed my hand firmly for a moment. I only responded with a nod, afraid of saying anything to him.

As the guests came, Cameron went off and started conversing with a group of men. Likely the ones he went to the bars with. A few of them he also worked with. I stayed back. A few women I have come to know around town and from work greeted me but didn't say more than a few words to me.

"Emma, did you a wonderful job. This party is amazing." One woman said. "Cameron is so lucky he found a woman like you." I forced a smile as I took a sip from my drink, silently wishing it were stronger.

"Don't you just love Christmas in the city? Everything is so beautiful." Another woman said.

"I don't really get time to enjoy it." I replied, honestly. It was true considering how much I had to work. Also, Cameron didn't really care about the lights or the holiday in general. He just enjoyed the extra money and attention that seemed to come his way during this time of year.

"Well, I guess not because you and Cameron are so busy." A woman added, chuckling as she essentially chugged down one of the cocktails. "_Woah_…sorry, these are really strong. I love it." She commented. I had to resist a laugh. They clearly don't know a good drink. Cameron prefers the drinks to be watered down which I will never understand. "Anyways, I hope one day I can be as lucky as you are. You and Cameron are like the perfect couple."

"Yeah, maybe." I replied, continuing to force a wide smile. I would almost say she was drunk at that statement but I knew she was not for two reasons: the drinks were weak as hell and Cameron likes people believe that's what we are. And some days we are. There are days where he treats me like a princess. But there are nights where he doesn't.

"One guy can change your life forever." Another woman said.

"Excuse me." I said, at that statement, I felt it was a good time for me to remove myself from the party; at least for a bit. I was starting to feel claustrophobic and I needed some air. I stepped outside and then exhaled, feeling like I could finally take a breath. Until I looked to my right and noticed a familiar face. "Neal?" I said once his eyes caught me.

"Emma." He said as he took a step closer.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked. "Don't tell me you're one of Cameron's friends."

"Who is that? Your boyfriend?" He responded. _I guess not_. That was a relief.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked, not responding to his question.

"I heard you live here now. Seems like you've made a life for yourself." Neal said. "I live in New York."

"Good for you."

"Emma—"

"Really Neal, What are you doing here? Of all the places, why are you _here_?" I couldn't believe he was here. I couldn't believe that he had the nerve to show his face after what he did to me in Phoenix.

"Because you are." Neal answered taking another step closer. "Listen, I want to explain."

"I don't want anything from you." I took a step back. He was the last person I wanted to talk to right now. "You know, it took me a long time to dig myself out of the mess you got me in."

"I'm sorry."

"That's not good enough."

"I know it's not. But I want to try—"

"To _what_? Make it up to me? How? I spent eleven months in jail because of you." And what made it worse is that I thought he loved me back then. I really believed someone could love me. Of course, as Cameron would tell me, _I am stupid_. I guess I was even more naïve back then.

"I regretted that every day." Neal said. I looked at him, not quite believing it. "I hated—no, _hate_ myself for letting you go to prison for something I did. I wanted to visit you and I wanted to take your place in that cell every day. Emma, I _loved_ you. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you."

I bit my lip, "Then why?" If he truly loved me like I thought he did, then why did he do it? "I ask myself that question every day, you know? The only logical answer I could come up with is that you must have not really loved me." He glanced away from me for a moment. "If you loved me, then why did you do it?"

Neal didn't answer at first.

"That's what I thought." I said, attempting to walk away. It seemed my original thoughts were true. I didn't want to stand there any longer with him.

"I did it because I loved you." Neal said and I stopped. I turned back around, feeling rage build up.

"What?" I asked.

"There was this guy—he—he said if I didn't return the watches and let you take the fall then he'd kill you." Neal explains.

"Who was he?"

"I have no idea. But he was watching us for weeks. I don't know—but that's what he said."

"And you believed him?"

"He showed me a gun. I didn't want to believe it. He seemed like a crazy son of a bitch but I would rather you spend the rest of your life hating me than to risk your life." Neal explained.

"You really loved me?" I asked.

"Yeah." Neal nodded. "But anyways, it seems you've been doing a hell of a lot better without me. You did well for yourself and you didn't need anyone." Neal says and I bit my lip harder at that statement. I guess it was like everyone kept telling me. It seemed like I had to perfect job and the perfect guy; the perfect life essentially.

"Um yeah." I forced a smile.

"Hey, are you okay?" Neal asked. The statement felt foreign. I haven't had someone ask me that in a very long time.

"Y-Yeah, why?" I stuttered.

"Your lip is bleeding." He said and I touched my lip. It was, but it wasn't much though. "You only do that when something is wrong. Is there?" I felt choked up. I didn't know what to say and even if I wanted to tell the truth, I wasn't sure how. I knew I really couldn't and shouldn't. Neal didn't deserve my baggage; no one did. And it's not like telling someone would make a difference.

"Babe?" I turned around and saw Cameron standing at the top of the steps by the door. I felt my heart skip a beat as he came closer and then wrapped an arm around me as he shot Neal a glare. My eyes fell from Neal to the ground as I bit the other side of my lip. "Who is this?"

"An old friend." I answered.

"Neal Cassidy." He extended a hand to Cameron, whom hesitantly shook it. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Define _old_ _friend_." He said and I felt sick. I didn't know how to respond. I knew how jealous Cameron could be around other men. If he knew the truth about Neal, it would upset him. I didn't want that but I couldn't think of a good lie. I was good at spotting lies, not making them.

"Just good friends." Neal replied. "It was a long time ago."

"What is he doing here, Em?" Cameron looked at me and I felt like a deer in the headlights. I was choked up and I didn't know what to say.

"He's helping us." I turned to see a young boy approaching us. "Dad, is this your friend who is going to help find my mother?" He said looking between Neal and then me. I looked at him, feeling very confused.

"Yes, it is." Neal said and then placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yes, I'd like you to meet Emma and her boyfriend…"

"Cameron." He said and Neal nodded in response.

"This is my son, Henry." Neal said. I didn't know he had a son. I was going to say he had done well for himself as well. But then I realized what the kid said. I _very_ felt confused. "Anyways, I remember Emma does—or at least, used to be very good at finding people. I was hoping you could help us track down Henry's birth mother." Neal explained and I nodded, feeling better with explanation.

"Nice to meet you, Henry." I smiled.

"So will you help?" The boy, Henry, asked giving me pleading eyes. Why did looking into those eyes make my heart melt? Just by looking him I felt like I needed to help him. I almost agreed but then I looked to Cameron. I couldn't just agree without making sure if he was okay with it.

"Well then, you can't exactly say no to that kid, can you Emma?" Cameron replied with a smile. I sighed in relief and nodded.

"Of course, I'll help you." I agreed.

"Thank you." Neal said and then Henry smiled back at me.

"Come see me tomorrow and we'll talk." I told him.

"Are you guys staying nearby?" Cameron asked.

"At a hotel." Henry answered.

"Well, you know we have some room here. You could stay here while Emma assists you." Cameron suggested. I was almost surprised by it but I knew the real reason. He wanted to keep close eye on them. Even if he believed what they were saying, which he seemed to, he didn't completely trust me around Neal. "That way we can get her found sooner." He added. Also he could get them out of our lives sooner; the faster, the better in his opinion. I knew him and his tactics well.

"Only if it isn't a bother." Neal didn't want to put us out.

"Not at all." Cameron smiled. "Any _friend_ of Emma's is welcome." He turned to me, giving me a kiss, which dragged on long enough to make anyone uncomfortable. "I am going to go back inside. Will you be joining me?"

"One moment." I told him and he nodded, not completely satisfied with my answer but with Neal and Henry still there, he had to deal with it.

"Charming." Neal commented once he left and I tried not to roll my eyes.

"Well, I better get back inside. I'll see you later. Tomorrow we can get a coffee or something and discuss things." I told him. And if Cameron wasn't able to breathe down our necks we have the time and freedom to catch up. It seemed we should.

"Sounds great." Neal agreed. "Have a good night, Emma."

"You too."

* * *

**A/N: Hello again, I am finally updating. First off, I changed the rating of the story to T because of a short scene in one of the next chapters. And I changed my username. But anyways, so Neal and Emma finally got to see each other and luckily Henry had a cover story for why they were there. Also Cameron is portrayed by Jesse Spencer. (Any House M.D. Fans LOL?)**

**Please don't forget to review.**


	5. The Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of its characters. Everything belongs to ABC and Disney.**

* * *

Henry's POV

I was actually surprised that it went well. Or that I actually came up with a good cover when it was needed. Luckily I did, not just for mine and dad's sakes, but Emma's as well. I had been watching nearby as dad and Emma talked, being able to hear everything from a few feet away. It seemed to work out. At least enough to the point that Emma agreed to help and that her boyfriend seemed to accept it. Or rather, he _insisted_. I had a strange feeling about that but that was something I would have to worry about later. I was trying to focus on the fact that my parents were getting together again. It seemed to be going well which is what I need if I am ever going to get home. So far, Operation Swanfire seems to be falling into place but I had to keep an eye out. There was room for things to get screwed up. Especially with her boyfriend in the picture. The thought of him gave me a bad feeling and not just because of what I saw him do to Emma that night. There had to be some dirt I could dig up on him; I just will need to find time to find it.

Eventually, as the Christmas party came to an end that night, Emma found us and brought us to the guest room in their house. It was a big room with a queen sized bed and then a couch by the window. "Sorry, we only have one guest room." Emma said.

"We'll manage." I said.

"It's great. Thank you." Dad told her, being polite.

"I'll leave you guys to get settled, alright?" Emma left the room, shutting the door on her way out.

"I don't like this." Dad said and I turned to him. "That guy…"

"Try not to lead him on. He seems smart enough to figure it out if you make it easy." I told him in response.

"The thought of her with him and what he could be doing to her—"

"We're in the next room. If anything happens we might hear it. The walls probably aren't very thick." I said lightly knocked on the wall briefly. "So if he is smart, he probably won't do anything he wouldn't want someone to know about while we're here."

"Right." Dad nodded. That seemed to help him relax slightly. "Anyways, you can take the bed—"

"No." I said as I walked over to the couch and sat on it. "I'll take the couch."

"Henry—"

"It's fine really. The bed's too big for me." I told him. I had no problem with the couch. And it would only have me look more forward to me getting home and to my own bed.

"Are you sure?" Dad asks, wanting to be sure. It seemed the prospect of him leaving me to the couch made him feel bad.

"Yeah. Take the bed. Really, it's fine." I nodded as I laid across the couch.

Dad reluctantly nodded and then sat on the bed. "How did you come up with that? With the whole finding your birth mother thing?" He asked.

"I mean, technically we came here looking for my birth mother." I shrugged. "Emma was a bail bonds person. So I figured that might be a good cover that Cameron would believe."

"She was? I guess that makes more sense than what she does here." Dad said. He wasn't wrong. Everything in this reality with Emma does not suit her: Her boyfriend, where she lives, and what she does is all wrong. "So finding people was her thing?"

"Yeah. Because she never found her family." I added.

"How did you know that?" Dad looked me and I blanched for a moment. _Right, I probably shouldn't know that._ "City records. Let's just say I am really good with a computer. And honestly, it's really obvious." I tried to cover my tracks and I hoped he believed it. He seemed to.

"Well, get some sleep. And I mean it this time." Dad said and I nodded. Though I knew I probably wouldn't be able to sleep much if at all.

* * *

I managed to get a few hours, waking up in the middle of the night. My mouth felt dry so I decided to go into the bathroom to get a drink of water. I had trouble finding it in that big house but I eventually found it. After drinking half the glass, I headed back to my room but stopped at hearing something. I followed the sound, peering around the corner to see Emma and Cameron in the kitchen having drinks. She seemed kind of out of it. I watched hesitantly from the corner as Cameron slid his hand up her neck and then placed his lips on her, kissing her, then placing his other hand on her hip. I noticed Emma attempted to move away but he had a firm hold on her, which kept her from moving much.

"No…" She slurred. She was definitely drunk.

"You're drunk honey." Cameron said as he then put his mouth on her again. I had the urge to throw up. "Why don't you say we have some fun?"

"No, don't wanna." Emma slurred and then when Cameron let go, she attempted to walk away, but he pulled her back and then slammed her against the wall. "No…Cam…"

"I don't take 'no' for an answer." He whispered to her ear as he then bit her on the neck. She groaned.

"Please…"

"Please _go harder_?" He asked and I felt bile rise in my throat. I wanted it to stop but I knew I couldn't do anything. "My pleasure." He smirked as he then turned her against the wall and then started to unbuckle himself. I felt my heart racing as I took a step back, trembling harshly as I did so. I didn't want to watch. I was trying to back away slowly so he wouldn't hear but then I dropped my cup on the floor. Before he could turn around to notice me, I ran back down the hallway and into the bed room. I quickly took deep breaths, leaning against the back of the door when I got there. I looked over and noticed my dad was passed out and then stumbled over to the couch again, clutching the blanket close. _I can't wait to get out of here and back home. _

* * *

I didn't go back to sleep after that. I felt too afraid to after seeing that. And a part of me was worried that I had gotten caught. But I didn't hear Cameron come near the room. He must have been too busy getting what he wanted from Emma. I stayed there on the couch until I noticed dad waking up.

He rubbed his eyes, "You're awake?"

"Couldn't sleep." I said. It was the truth. I really couldn't.

"Did you try?"

I nodded, "I _couldn't_."

"Why? Bad dreams?" Dad asked. I almost laughed at the irony of the question. This reality felt like a nightmare that I couldn't wake up from.

"You could say that." I responded, sitting up. After what I saw, I was too scared to go back to sleep.

"Okay, well, do have an idea on how I am going to play this whole finding your birth mother thing with Emma?" Dad asked and I shrugged. "Really? That's all I get? You have to give me something. She probably will be able to tell I'm lying but it'd be nice to at least have a story to give her. Give us some time before she realizes this was complete bullshit."

"Well, if you have to, forget that. Say it was just a cover because Cameron seemed like the jealous type." I told him.

Dad nodded, "I guess that technically wouldn't be a lie."

"Nope. He looked ready to blow from seeing another guy talking to her." I commented. It's a good thing he doesn't know who we really are. And if he had noticed me last night, then that would make things really bad for all three of us.

"You're telling me. Seems like a real _ass_. And that seems like an understatement in this case." Dad said, making sure to be quiet since we were staying in the man's house.

A few moments later there was a knock and then Emma came in. She looked absolutely exhausted and I knew why. A part of me wondered if she even remembered what happened. In a way I hope not, but I wonder if that would really be better. "Morning. I made some breakfast if you guys are a hungry." She said. "But we can go grab that coffee in an hour if you'd like. I know a great place." I guess that meant the extra breakfast she made was really for me, assuming since they could easily have something to eat with their coffee there.

"Thank you." Dad said politely, smiling. "Sure. In an hour."

"Will you be joining us?" Emma asked, looking at me and I shook my head. Though it was very tempting. To spend time with both of my parents sounded amazing but I knew I couldn't. Emma doesn't even know me and technically neither does my dad; it would hurt too much. I had to stay here; I knew it would be better that way. And they couldn't fall in love with each other again with me there.

"Are you sure?" Dad asks and I nodded, giving him a subtle look.

"I'll be fine."

"Okay, well, I'll get ready and see you in an hour." Emma said. She started to leave but then stopped. "Just a heads up, Cameron is working from home today. So try not to be too noisy or get in his way." She warned. "You know what I mean?" She asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry." I grinned slightly, attempting to put her mind at ease.

When Emma left, dad got ready for the coffee. I advised him it might be a good idea to keep the coat zipped up since all he had were T-Shirts and I don't think I could cover up having another nice outfit for him. And I think Gold has better things to do than go shopping again. He replied with a smart ass remark since it is winter in Philadelphia. I guess I had that one coming.

"So what are you going to do while Emma and I are gone?" Dad asked as he fixed his hair.

"Pray that you don't mess up." I joked. "Seriously? I don't know. Just stay out of her boyfriend's way." I said shrugging. Though that wasn't the entire truth. I wanted to see if I could find out more about that guy. I just had a feeling he was up to something and I needed to find out what that is. Especially if his plans, whatever they might be, if they involved Emma. I just needed to figure out how to be sneaky enough so he doesn't catch me and realize what I'm up to. I had to be extra careful especially after last night.

"Alright." Dad nodded and then finished getting ready when Emma knocked. I guess she was also ready. Dad exhaled a deep breath. He sounded nervous. "Well, here goes nothing." _He is definitely nervous. _

"You got this." I encouraged as he opened the door. Emma had her hair up and was wearing a long red coat. Even in this reality she has some version of the Swan jacket.

"Hi." Emma greeted. She was nervous too; that much was obvious.

"Hi." Dad repeated in response. He then cleared his throat. "Ready?" He asked and Emma nodded. Dad then turned to me. "We'll be back. Stay out of trouble alright?"

"I'll try." I said, giving a sly wink.

Dad turned back to Emma and they left. I exhaled as I stood from the couch. Now I just had to figure out if Emma's boyfriend is up to anything.

* * *

Neal's POV

After leaving the house, Emma took us in her car to one of her favorite coffee shops. I thought it was interesting that we passed another three coffee shops on the way to this one that Emma liked. It may just be a coincidence that her favorite shop happens to also be at least twenty minutes from where she lives, but I had a feeling the distance it puts between the house was something she liked, or rather _needed_.

"This is it." Emma said when we arrived.

"Must be the best coffee in the city." I responded.

"They also have really good cocoa." Emma added. Right, she does love her hot chocolate. _How could I forget about that?_ "Come on."

We went inside the shop. It was fairly crowded. It seemed that most people in this city relied on caffeine to get them through each day. We stood in line for a few minutes before getting up to the counter so we could place our orders. The cashier greeted as kindly, "Hello, what can I get for you?"

"A coffee, black." I ordered.

"And for you?" She asked, turning to Emma.

"Hot chocolate with cinnamon." She ordered. "And a chocolate chip muffin."

"Sure thing." She said and then I took out my wallet and before Emma could say anything, I handed the cashier my card.

"I got this." I told her as she handed it back to me along with a receipt for the order. We stood at the corner for a moment and then decided on a table. As we sat down at one at the corner by the window, our drinks and the muffin were brought to us. "Thank you." I said and then turned back to Emma as she took a sip of her drink. It seemed she needed a more comforting drink this morning.

"Long night?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"You always want hot cocoa with cinnamon when you've had a long day." I pointed out. I remembered that from when we were together. "And it's early in the day so I gather that's long overdue from last night."

"You know me too well." Emma said, grinning slightly.

"I also know you aren't the party type."

"I'm not. But Cameron is. So what can I do?" Emma added and before I could give a response to that she speaks again, "So tell me the story about your kid. I gather you guys aren't here looking for his birth mother."

"How did you—"

"Superpower, remember?"

"Right." I nodded. I felt relieved that Henry had come up with a cover in case. "Then why are we here? If you knew."

"I figured getting to catch up couldn't hurt." Emma said. "And with that cover Cameron won't get jealous. He can be really sweet but he's just—you know."

"I do." I nodded. _More than she wanted me to know._

"So tell me about your life." Emma said. "Your son, Henry, tell me about that."

"Well, it happened about roughly ten years ago." I said, roughly. Henry told me not to tip Emma off about him being hers. I figured being off might help. And if I said the right time, I didn't want her to think I might have cheated on her when we were together or that it was easy for me to find someone else after her; no one ever compared to her. "And well, the mother didn't want to be a mother. Was going to give the baby up but I told her not to. So he's mine. There's nothing more to tell really." I shrugged. It was the best story I could come up with. I just hoped she wouldn't use her superpower right now.

Emma nodded. "Well he seems like a great kid."

"So what about you?" I asked.

"Nothing really. For a while I was all over the place. Bail bonds person. Because of that, I ended up out here on a job and then I met Cameron. He eventually got me a stable job where he works and I've been here with him since then." Emma explained.

"Are you happy?" I asked and then Emma struggling with the answer for a moment.

"Yes." She forced a smile. It was a lie. For the woman with the superpower, she wasn't the best liar when it came to that sorry excuse for a boyfriend. "Enough about me, what about you?"

"I work an office job but I'm trying to get out of it. Find something I enjoy more while being there for my son." I said. If it was possible, that was something I would want. I've only known the kid a short time but I can't shake the feeling that I already really care about him. Not a surprise really; he is my kid. It's been only a few days but I want him in my life now that I know he is around. I just hope I can find a way for that to be possible.

"You're a great dad. I can see that." Emma said.

"Really?" I asked. "Well I'm sure you'd make a great mom. Any plans for the future? Kids?" I asked and then Emma frowned, she seemed to feel uncomfortable. Maybe I shouldn't have said. _Damn, kid was not kidding when he said Emma would feel guilty._ "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's not you. Really."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well I don't know if I would want to have children." Emma shrugged.

"Why not? You'd be a great parent—"

"There is something I need to tell you." Emma said. Was she going to tell me the truth? "When I was in prison, I found out I was pregnant."

"Really?" I asked, trying to sound surprised.

"I had an abortion when I was in there." Emma said and I blanched. That was not what I was expecting to hear. "I'm sorry but what you had done—or at least what I thought you had done—and I never had any parents…I just didn't think I was parent material. And being born in prison certainly doesn't have a nice ring to it."

I nodded, "That doesn't mean you couldn't have more." I pointed out.

"In ways I feel guilty." Emma said. "But anyways, with how busy Cameron and I are here, I doubt kids are really in the cards." I had a feeling what she really meant was that she wouldn't want to have a kid with Cameron. I knew that had to be it. "Look, I'm sorry." She then started to say. I didn't want her apology.

"You did what you thought was right." I said. I couldn't blame her for the decision given the circumstances at the time. "Let's not dwell on the past. Let's just focus on the present. The here and now." I suggested and Emma smiled; she seemed to like the idea. But after our little coffee date today, I was going to need to have a talk with Henry. If Emma had an abortion, who the hell is that kid?

* * *

**A/N: Henry saw what Cameron has been doing to Emma on multiple occasions. And then Emma and Neal had their coffee date. Also, in this reality, it turns out Emma had an abortion. What is Neal going to do when he gets back to Henry? And will Henry find anything else on Cameron? **

**Please don't forget to review.**


	6. Saving Swan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of its characters. Everything belongs to ABC and Disney. I only own my OCs Cameron and Ty. **

* * *

Henry's POV

Shortly after dad left with Emma, I pulled myself out of the guest room and went down the hallway. It was dark, a creepy dark from the window shades being shut. I felt like I was in some kind of horror movie as I quietly went down the hallway. I started to hear some voices as I got close to the end of the hallway. I noticed one of the rooms with the door open just a crack. I got close and noticed the voices coming from there. I peered in and noticed how big the room was. _I can probably find a place to hide if I am careful. _I knew it was a risk, but I just knew it was one I had to take. I pushed the door open slightly and went in. I hid behind a book shelf and looked over as I noticed Cameron with another man as he poured him a drink. They tapped glasses and then each took a sip.

"So again, a toast to your promotion, Cam." The one man said. "Though not like we didn't see that coming."

"I don't know what you're implying." Cameron replied.

"Well with how _close_ you and the boss are."

"Strictly professional." Cameron said as he took another sip of his drink. Based on the comments, I seriously doubted there was much professionalism.

"Don't worry man. We've been friends forever. You got me a job there even with my record. So as far as anyone else knows, I don't know shit." He replied. "You've got to know that."

"And that is why you are my best mate, Ty." He said as he sat down at his desk, kicking his feet up while his friend sat across from him. I shifted my position slightly as it was less likely for me to be noticed. I rolled my eyes as I processed what was being said. _Is he sleeping with everyone?_ I don't know why I am surprised. He seemed like the type.

"So how is it going with the blonde?" Ty asked.

"It's going."

"_That_ bad?"

"For as broken as she is, you'd think she'd be more willing to please me." Cameron sighed. "I mean, I don't ask for much and all she does is embarrass me."

"I heard her at the party the other night." Ty commented. "Luckily I don't think anyone noticed very much."

"Not the point. I thought Swans were supposed to be smart." He laughed as he poured himself more drink.

"Well like you said, she's damaged goods." Ty replied. "Wasn't she in foster care?"

"Yeah. Never was adopted. Not a surprise given her real family didn't even want her." Cameron said. I felt angry at hearing that. _If only you knew_. "But soon, she will have what she has always wanted. A family."

"Has the swan laid an egg yet?"

"Not yet." Cameron sighed. "I keep trying. Not that she would remember. I have to get her so wasted to the point she doesn't remember anything. Like I said, I never ask for anything much but she acts like she is entitled to deny my needs when I give her everything."

"You just do what you have to do."

"Exactly. If she just lightened up she could enjoy it."

"Just admit it, Cam. You love the struggle."

"Maybe a little." Cameron admitted. I rolled my eyes and clenched my fist.

"You'd think she would have gotten knocked up by now." Ty said.

"It'll happen." Cameron seemed sure of it. He was trying to get her pregnant. "But whether she is now or not, I have to pop the question before she decides to do anything stupid." He said as he took a small box out from his drawer. I blanched. Was he going to propose to her? That seemed too gentlemen of him.

"I thought you were going to wait until she was knocked up so she couldn't refuse." Ty sounded confused.

"That was the plan but things changed." Cameron explained. "An old friend is in town. His name's Neal. Neal and his kid are staying in my house. They claim other things but I think there is more to it. He and Emma seem to have a _history_."

"You think…more than just friends?"

"If you saw the way he looked at her, you'd know." Cameron said. _Oh crap, it was that obvious_. It seemed he wasn't as stupid as we had hoped.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I am going to ensure Emma can't refuse marrying me." Cameron said. "No way in hell is anyone taking her away from me." He added. She was like a prize to him. Something he owned. And last night, it was all another attempt to get her pregnant? What the hell? Why so she'll marry him? This guy is even more psycho than I thought.

"Do you know if she'll even want kids?" Ty then suddenly asked.

"Oh she will." Cameron replied, sounding so sure. "And whether she wants to or not, she'll will have my children. And once I get rid of this Neal and his kid, nothing will get in the way of that."

I wasn't sure what he was going to do to Dad, or hell, what he could do to me. But I knew I had to warn him. We had to find a way to save Emma before it was too late; they were going to have to fall in love by tonight or I will never get home.

I waited a while. It felt like a long while. How long can two people drink without being drunk? Because it seemed like hours that those two were going back in forth between their stupid conversations and refilling their glasses. Eventually, they got up and left the room. I was able to get up from my hiding spot. As I was about to head to the door to see if it was clear to leave, a thought occurred to me. I wasn't sure if I would find anything, but I had this feeling I should look around; so I did. I went over to his desk and cautiously opened it. I was surprised to find a bunch of pictures of not just Emma, but ones with her and my dad together. These photos must have been when they were together years ago. Before she went to prison. Emma was wearing glasses and she looked a bit younger. They both looked happy. I looked at it for a moment and then decided to pocket one of those photos. Then, as I went through other drawers, I accidently knocked into his laptop. It somehow turned on. _Well, since it's already on_. I went through multiple windows and didn't find anything of interest; until I closed the browsers. I found articles and files open. One in particular caught my attention—one was the wanted poster they had on my father along with anything else someone could find on him. I was aware he had done some robbery before and after he met Emma. That was part of the reason we were all in this mess. But how the hell did he know about that? And how did he have these?

"He knows." I said. He knows who he is and I was worried it was almost a matter of time before he figures out who I am. I know I don't technically exist here but if he was smart enough, he could figure out who I _could_ belong to.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure it out." I looked up and noticed Cameron standing against the edge of the doorframe with his arms crossed. How long had he been watching? "Nice try kid, but you probably should pick a better hiding spot."

"You knew I was there?" I asked.

"Not the entire time, but it didn't take me long to notice you." He said as he approached me. I backed up from the desk. "So did you find what you were looking for? Or rather, what _your dad_ is looking for? I assume he sent you to do some digging."

"He doesn't know I'm here." I admitted.

"I guess that could be true. Maybe he doesn't want his kid to end up how he did; a criminal. A sad pathetic criminal." Cameron chuckled slightly. "You know, this is all essentially public knowledge. Everything he did—how he let Emma take the blame for his crime and everything else after. It was mostly bar fights after that—it seems he has a lot of regret."

"Why?" I asked.

"The moment I walked outside and saw him looking at Emma, I _knew_. I knew there was more to it. I just had to act like I bought into those lies."

"It wasn't a lie. We are here looking for my birth mother." I said. It was still the truth.

"You know, what is interesting kid?" He asked. "I could find everything I needed to know on Neal and Emma, of course, but who wouldn't be able to find anything on the girl that was abandoned on the side of the road like garbage…" He said as he took out the article about how Pinnochio, the seven year old boy, saved baby Emma. _Of course he would have that_. "Emma is practically famous. Though, ironically, she hates being the center of attention." He smiled slightly. "But anyways, I could find everything I needed or wanted to know about them but I couldn't find anything about you. Not even a birth certificate. So, Henry Cassidy, it's like you don't even exist."

I gulped, "Home birth." I shrugged. "I doubt you found one for Emma."

He nodded, "I guess that's true." He admitted and I sighed in relief. Though I don't know why I was worried. It's not like he could believe in magic or anything. "But, you see, with Emma, it's different. After they found her as a baby, she was in foster care until she aged out. There are records." He said and I felt sweaty. "But you have seemed to pop out of nowhere. And this is the first time anyone has seen you with Neal. So if you really are his son, where have you been?"

"I am his son." I answered, seriously.

"For some odd reason, I believe you." He replied, smirking. "But if you want to leave here with your father, I suggested you do so quickly."

"You're worried Emma will realize the scum you truly are if we stay." I said and then he pinned me against the wall. I flinched slightly. That was going to leave a bruise. "Did I hit a sore spot?" I asked. He probably was shocked. But I have been in worse situations before. I knew he couldn't truly hurt me without too many questions being asked.

"If you know what is good for you and your dad, you both will leave." He said, trying to keep himself in check.

"And if we don't?" I asked.

"You don't want to find out." Cameron said. It was a warning, but it sounded more like a threat. "I do not need anything interfering with tonight."

"You're going to propose tonight?" I asked.

"None of your business, but yes." Cameron nodded. "And she will say yes because she has nowhere else to go. With you and your dad gone, it will ensure our future." I still didn't understand why he was so hung up on Emma. It seemed like he could get pleasure elsewhere.

"Why her?" I asked.

"She's easy to control. As you saw last night." He admitted and I felt sick. "Did you enjoy the show?" He asked and I wanted to hit him. I clenched my fist, trying to fight the urge. "Emma is special and after tonight, well, she will be mine _forever_. So you and your father better be gone before then." I couldn't stop myself. I punched him and his lip bled slightly. He wiped the blood and then smirked. "You have a few hours." He said and then left his office. "Have a nice trip home."

* * *

Neal's POV

After we finished the coffee, I suggested we get some real lunch. And luckily we didn't have to go far as there so happened to be a food truck outside. It was Mexican food and it was quite good. It definitely couldn't compare to the street food of New York, but it was Philly-Good. I smiled as we walked and Emma decided to tell me a few of her bail bonds stories. It was quite interesting to hear.

"It's seemed like the perfect job for you." I commented.

"It was." Emma agreed.

"Then why did you settle?" I asked. And the way she talked about that job, it sounded like she enjoyed it. And it definitely fit her. "Why give up that for what you have here?"

"It's good here. Though I miss that job at times, there are things I can really enjoy about this place." Emma replied.

"Do you like the cheese steaks that much?" I responded and Emma laughed. "So anyways, what's your endgame here? With you and Cameron?" I was curious.

"Well, I think he wants kids, but it's like I said…" She shrugged. "And we're too busy anyways. And I'm definitely not the stay-at-home mother type." She shrugged off the idea with excuses but that wasn't the real reason. She was afraid. Though I wouldn't exactly object to the idea of her not having Cameron's children, she would make a great mother. I could see her giving them her all and loving them more than anything; having the mother she never had.

"You'd be a great mother, I'm telling you." I insisted.

"Never had one, so I don't know."

"Emma, can I be frank?" I asked and she nodded. "Do you ever wonder if you'd be more open to the idea if you were with someone else?"

"I don't…" Emma struggled to find the words. "I don't know what…"

"Come on, Emma. The abortion and you never being adopted can't be the only reason." I was sure of it. They were excuses more than anything.

"What would you know?" Emma responded in defense.

"Hey, Em, look I'm sorry, I'm just—"

"Concerned?" Emma asked and I nodded. "Well, it's not your job to be Neal. Not anymore."

"I know…I know…" I ran my hand through my hair and tried to think. I had to say something. I had to try and make her see. I was worried and knowing what I did—at least from what Henry told me about her boyfriend, I didn't want to see her hurt. I just had to think of the right thing to say. "Can I ask you one thing though?"

"What?" Emma crossed her arms.

"Do you love him?" I asked.

"I…"

"It's a simple question, Em." I said. It really was. It was a yes or no question. But I already had my answer based on the hesitation. "Do you love him?"

"He loves me." Emma said.

"Does he really?" I asked. "All the time or just when it's convenient?"

"What the hell would you know?" Emma said backing up and getting defensive.

"It doesn't matter how I know, but I know that someone who loves you wouldn't treat you the way he does."

"And what would you know about that?" Emma asked.

"Because," I said standing a few feet away from her. "I know you." I said, looking into her eyes, watching them glance away ever so slightly for a moment. "And I know, deep down you know it's true. You just have to ask yourself, is your Tallahassee with _him_?" Emma started to say something when her phone went off. I bet it was Cameron; speaking of the devil.

"I should go." Emma said, taking a step back. "And you probably should get back to your son." She added and I nodded as I followed behind. I did have to get back to that kid; there were some things we needed to discuss.

* * *

I went back to the room when Emma and I returned to the house. We didn't say another word to each other the rest of the way back. It killed me. Had I been close? Maybe. _Oh, what was I thinking? Coming here and finding her?_ All I am doing is here is making things more complicated for Emma. Maybe I am reading too far into this because of what the kid told me about her boyfriend. Maybe I am just becoming that jealous ex and I can't let go; though it's my fault I screwed it up in the first place. Maybe this whole trip was a huge mistake and I am just an idiot for buying into this. According to Emma, there is no way in hell this kid is even mine or hers. One thing is for sure: I honestly do not know what the hell to do at this point. Maybe it would be better if we left; if _I _left.

Upon coming into the room, I noticed the kid curled up onto the couch. He didn't look too good. He looked and then sat up when I closed the door. "How was it?" He asked.

"Alright." I replied.

"Just _alright_? That's it?" Henry questioned. I wasn't sure what he was hoping for. It was just coffee. I don't know what he thought would happen but he seemed disappointed.

"I don't know what else you want me to say."

"I don't know. I was hoping—"

"What? That I'd buy her coffee, we'd talk and laugh and then suddenly get back together like magic?" I asked. Like that could happen; not in this realm. And it's not like anything good ever came from magic anyways.

"Well…"

"Who are you?" I asked. I decided to come out with it.

"What?" Henry asked. "I told you…"

"Yeah, I'm your father and you're the long lost child of Emma and I. But here's the problem: Emma had an abortion in prison so there's no way you can exist." I told him. The kid's face fell, so far. The look on his face was honestly heartbreaking; so much so that it hurt. He fell back onto the couch, staring off for a moment at hearing that. Watching the light essentially leave his eyes, it was painful. _Why the hell did it hurt so much to see that?_ "Seriously kid, who the hell are you and what the hell do you want?" I asked, shaking off those feelings. I had to know what is going on here.

"Abortion?" He asked and I nodded.

"Is this some kind of game or scam? I guess I should have seen it coming but—" I had to stop going off the tangent. "Listen kid, whoever you are, I get that your life is pretty messed up, but these lies have got to stop. And you can't just mess with people like that." I felt angry that some kid could have lied to me about all this.

"She didn't want me? She really got rid of me?" I arched an eyebrow, feeling confused. He sounded broken. He almost sounded unconvinced for a moment of that. I nodded and then he then started to cry. _Oh hell._

"Listen," I said crouching in front of him. "I'll try and help you in any way I can, but you have to tell me the truth here." I felt bad. Seeing the kid cry made me feel bad. Though I am not sure why since I am almost convinced he's playing some sick game here. "Why me and Emma? And who are you really?"

"Your son." He said, choked up.

"I already know that's not true." I said. Why was he so insistent on that?

"It is. Just not in this reality." Henry said and I felt even more confused.

"I'm really not following."

"I made a wish." Henry cried, "I wished that I was never born and it was granted and that created this place. You, Emma, my other mom…this is all my fault."

"Kid, I really think you need some help." I said. None of that made any sense.

"I'm not crazy. In another reality, I really am your son." Henry insisted.

I had to play along. "Prove it." I challenged.

"Your real name is Baelfire; son of Rumpelstiltskin." Henry replied and I blanched. I was not expecting to hear that. It's been a very long time since anyone called me by that; not including that time I met August thirteen years ago.

"How the hell do you know that?" I asked, feeling scared.

"Because I am your son." Henry said. "In my world, Emma had me in jail but gave me up for adoption. You let her take the fall for the robbery because August told you to. Because Emma is the savior. And in that world, she saved everyone because I led her to it. But here, because I never found her, she never saved her parents and everyone. She's miserable and people I love—my other mom—are dead."

"I believe you." I said. Everything he said was true. It had to be. No one else could possibly know that stuff about me or Emma. And it made sense on why I feel things for this kid that I barely know; he had to be my kid. "You really are my son?"

Henry nodded. "I am and I've missed you."

"Missed me?" I asked, confused by that statement for a moment. But then it hit me. "There's a reason you made that wish."

"You died and I blamed myself. I never even got to say goodbye to you then and—I just really missed you." He explained and I sighed. Though it kind of sucked knowing I was dead in this other reality, I had a feeling it was probably for a good reason. And it sure beat my life here. "I'm sorry…" Henry cried and I gave him a hug.

"Hey, everything's going to be okay." I attempted to reassure.

"No, it's not." Henry cried. He was overwhelmed. "I'm never going to get home."

"You need magic to get home?" I asked, still holding him close. I didn't want to let go.

"That's why I needed to get you and Emma together." He admitted.

"True love's kiss." It all made sense now. He had been hoping that things would have gone better between Emma and I, not because he wanted his parents back together but because he wanted to get back home to his world—his reality. He needed magic and that was the best way to get it; I had to make it happen. "Well, I guess that means I will have to kiss her."

"But, what if it doesn't work?" Henry asked, letting go of me.

"It will." I was sure of it. Emma was hesitating today when I asked her the right questions. I could catch her, without that asshole getting in the way, maybe the kiss would work. I know the kiss will work. "We will get you home." I wiped his tears away and stood.

"Well, we don't have much time." Henry told me.

"What do you mean?"

"He is going to propose to Emma. Tonight." Henry informed.

"And you didn't think to mention that before?" I asked, but I knew that was a stupid question. There had been more pressing questions. "Forget it, we have to find Emma before he gets the chance." I said. He had brought me here to save Emma and maybe I still could. I could save her and my son; I had to try.

"We'll need to hurry." Henry pointed out and I nodded.

"Then let's stop wasting time." I said. "What do you say? Want to go save your mother and get back home?"

Henry nodded, "Operation Swanfire is back in action." I had to laugh a little; the name had a good catch to it. Especially since now it made a lot more sense to me.

* * *

Henry's POV

We looked around the house and we couldn't find any sight of Emma. But it makes sense. If Cameron had plans, he wouldn't do it here. Not while dad and I were still here. Cameron had made it clear that he wanted us out of the way. Though dad didn't know that. I knew I probably should have mentioned that part but there was no time. I was worried about what Cameron could do. I knew wishing that his threat was just an empty one and he wouldn't act on it was wishful thinking. But I was hoping more that his threats wouldn't matter as long as we got to Emma first. We had to get to Emma first. When we couldn't find Emma, I went into her bedroom and tried searching for clues. I found her cell phone. Why would she leave that here? I guess it didn't matter. I had to see if there might be a clue to where she was on there.

"Emma, isn't responding to my messages." Dad came in as I unlocked the phone.

"I wonder why." I responded as I opened her text messages.

"How did you know her passcode?" Dad asked and I shrugged. I figured trying the passcode she used in my world was worth a shot.

"I'm from another reality, remember?" I replied as I noticed one of her most recent messages were from Cameron. _Of course, it was_. I went through them. "She's downtown. With Cameron, so we have to hurry."

Dad and I got a cab once I got the address. Once we got there we hurried in, trying to figure out where Emma could be. When finally someone was able to put us in the right direction. We saw her standing on the patio outside. The doors were open, giving us easy view. "Go." I told dad as he attempted to rush in but he was stopped.

"Neal Cassidy?"

"Yeah? Who are you?" Dad asked as they then pinned him against the wall and put his hands behind his back. _Oh no..._

"You're under arrest…"

"No, dad!" I exclaimed as I went over, another officer taking hold of me. "What are you doing?"

"We got an anonymous tip. Your dad is in a lot of trouble, son." The police officer said, continuing to hold me back. I blanched as Cameron came out with a smirk on his face. So this is what he was going to do? Call the cops on my dad. I glared at him before stepping on the cop's foot which gave me a way to dad. I hugged him tightly, holding on like my life depended on it.

"No…" I cried.

"It'll be okay, Henry." Dad attempted to reassure, but I wasn't convinced. I don't think he was either.

"I'm sorry…" I whimpered.

Cameron walked over to me and crouched down. "Officers, you should also know his delinquent son assaulted me earlier." He said, looking from them and then turning to me with his smirk appearing again. I was angry. It didn't matter anymore so I spit in his face. "Have fun being an orphan." He whispered before stepping back. The officer that had me before, then attempted to pull me back.

"You have to come with us, son." He said. "We'll get this sorted." I knew that meant they were going to try and find me a group home. I didn't want that. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. They finally managed to get a firm enough hold of me to keep me still as the other officer pulled my dad away, taking him outside. As they did so, I had view of the other room. I watched as Cameron got down on one knee in front of Emma. She glanced out here for a moment. Was she looking for my dad? She had to be. She was hoping he would show up. I wasn't sure if she saw me or not—likely not. And then she turned back to him, extending her hand and he put the ring on her finger.

"Let's go." The officer said, pulling me away to go outside. I shut my eyes as we walked. I was defeated. It seems I really failed.

* * *

**A/N: I meant to get this posted days ago but I am moving so things have been hectic. Anyways, so Cameron feels threatened by Neal and Henry, which he should. He and Henry had a confrontation and also Henry told Neal the truth. But they weren't able to get to Emma in time; Cameron seems to be one step ahead. His buddy, Ty's CLA is J.R. Ramirez. One chapter left. What do you guys think will happen? How will they get out of this? And will Henry get home? **

**Please don't forget to review.**


	7. True Love's Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of its characters. Everything belongs to ABC and Disney. I only own my OCs Cameron and Ty. **

* * *

Henry's POV

A few weeks past. I had tried to see dad a few times at the prison where they held him. But it never worked out. The few times I actually managed to get there, the guards wouldn't allow me to see him. All the other times, my foster parents wouldn't allow it. The prison was far from the home I was placed in and they didn't like the inconvenience of it. I gathered that they were charging him and because of what he did—and all the running—I doubted he was going to be released on bail. His hearing was going to be soon. I was hopeful but I didn't have much hope; especially not in the system. I had been staying in the same group home since the day he was arrested. I mostly kept to myself and stayed out of the way. I didn't eat much or do anything. I didn't feel like it. Luckily, the foster parents were too busy to notice. They are paid but they didn't get paid enough to care. I can see why Emma ran away from her homes multiple times; foster care really does suck. And it seemed I was going to be stuck here for the rest of my life. I was never going to get home. I was never going to see my mothers or the rest of my family again. I really had failed.

"You really should eat."

"Since when did anyone care?" I asked, not turning away from the window I was looking out of, from the corner of my bed I was curled up in.

"I have always cared about my grandson." He said and I looked over and noticed it was Gold.

"Where the hell have you been?" I said, feeling angry. I haven't seen him in weeks. My father is in jail and I ended up here all alone. He has been MIA since then and now he decides to show up.

"No matter."

"Of course, it matters. My dad is in jail and I have been stuck here in this hell hole for weeks."

"Well, I've had some business to attend to." He told me, being as vague as hell. A part of me wondered what kind of business he could attend to in a world where we technically don't exist. But for the most part, I felt too depressed to care. "Cheer up, Henry."

"Why?" I asked.

"For some, today is a good day." Gold said and I laughed.

"My dad is in jail. I am going to be stuck here, alone for the rest of my life. I am never going to see my family again." I said, trying not to cry at the thought. And then I remembered something else that just added to my depression. "Oh! And my mother is getting married to an abusive asshole today. So for me, this is one of the worst days of my life; it ranks in the top ten." The only bright side was that I didn't think it could get much worse than this.

"Well, let's see if we can change that." Gold said and I scoffed.

"Good luck with that."

"Hi Henry." I looked up and saw Mary Margaret. I was shocked. How can she be here? During the curse, bad things happened to the people that tried to leave Storybrooke. And even when it was broken, she reverted back to her cursed memories. How the hell is it possible that she is here? And why is she here? She walked over and sat at the edge of my bed.

"Mary Margaret…"

"You and I both know, it's Snow." She said. "Snow White."

"But how? Emma never broke the curse. That's the only way you could be awake right now." I pointed out.

"Not entirely true." Snow said. "Once, Charming and I woke up ten years after the curse was cast. Because of this flower. They only bloom in the presence of great evil. And it seems your grandfather was able to find another one."

"That's what took me so long." Gold said. "It seems even in the real world there is magic everywhere. And sometimes great evil doesn't have to come in the form of a dragon."

"Cameron." I said. He must be the evil.

Gold nodded, "There is still time to save Miss Swan."

"How? She accepted the proposal and the wedding is today." I asked. I felt like giving up was the only option. I didn't like it. But I didn't know what else to do.

"Hey," Snow said as she placed a hand on my shoulder. It was comforting. It was stupid but her being here felt nice. I haven't seen any family in weeks so I guess one could say I was desperate for the love; and that was radiating off her. "He tells me you're my grandson and that you made a wish."

"It was an accident."

"I know." She said. "I know that where you are from you brought my daughter back to me. You brought _my family_ back to me. And now here, I am going to return the favor by helping you get back to yours." Snow said and then I hugged her. I had needed it. "Everything is going to be okay." She tried to reassure as she then released me. "But we have to get going."

"Where?" I asked, standing up.

"To get your father." Gold said. "Remember, you still need true love's kiss to get home."

"Right." I nodded. "But how are we going to get him out of jail?"

"Leave that to me." Snow said. "Do you know why he was arrested?"

"I figured it was for the same thing Emma went to jail for." I shrugged.

"No, it was for theft of a credit card. _My_ credit card." Snow told me and I bit my lip. I then reached into my pocket. I still had it with me. I handed it back to her. "And now that I have it back, I can tell them how it is a huge misunderstanding."

"Sorry…"

"It's okay." Snow said. "You had your reasons." I grinned slightly. Snow White was always understanding. _Damn, I've missed grandma_. "I would like to know how this Cameron found out that you guys had it and that it was stolen."

"I would too." I admitted. How the hell did he know everything? Oh well, it wouldn't matter. That was not the important thing. "But we don't have time for that." Time was crucial and we did not have much time left. There was no room to mess up this time.

"Let's go get your father." Gold said.

* * *

Emma's POV

I stood in front of the mirror in my white wedding dress. I loved this dress. Though the women in the area were quite annoying, I had to admit they had good taste. The dress was like the one I always pictured for my wedding. Not too long or puffy, but just the right amount. My hair was half up in a bun with the other half down, perfectly curled. The wedding tonight wouldn't be the most traditional. We were doing a quick wedding. Cameron said we would have a small wedding, though he invited practically everyone from work. It felt big to me but I guess I wouldn't know anything. He claimed usually there are more friends and family involved but I couldn't know anything about that since I was an orphan. I guess that was true, but even then I would have been perfectly alright with a private ceremony or even just getting eloped. But of course, he wanted everyone he knew to see this. I found it ridiculous we were having all these people come out only for the ceremony and then to leave. I gather he wants to skip the reception and go right to where we conciliate the marriage. That seemed like him. I guess I should be grateful for skipping the reception since he knows how much I despise parties. But I wasn't looking forward tonight.

"Oh Emma," One of the girls helping me get ready said to me. I forced a grin. "You look stunning. Cameron is going to love this." I nodded, knowing Cameron would love it and everything about tonight; as long as I didn't say anything stupid. "Can you believe it? You're getting married."

"I can't." I said, honestly. "Can you excuse me?" I said, heading towards the door.

"Emma, what if Cameron sees you? That's bad luck." She pointed out.

"I need some air, okay?" I left the room anyways, going down the hallway. I was pretty sure Cameron had some business to attend to this morning, so I probably wouldn't see him. The only thing that felt right about today was that he was working on our wedding day. Once I left the room, I felt like I could take a breath, not having to focus on how I look or what would be happening this evening. I then went into his office, noticing the door opened just a crack. I went in and noticed it was empty. I shut the door behind me. _Perfect. I have a moment alone. _I sat down on the couch in the room and took a breath. I then poured myself some scotch and then took a sip. I needed something strong and I couldn't wait for later. I shut my eyes as I felt the satisfying burn down my throat as I swallowed. Hopefully this could take the edge off. Funny, how most people would be ecstatic for their wedding and I am not sure if I could be dreading it more. "Happiest day of my life." I said and then took another sip. I shouldn't be feeling this way. I should be happy; but I couldn't be anything but. I stretched my neck and then looked down on the floor, noticing something under the throw rug near my feet. I leaned closer and then reached for it. I pulled it out and realized it was a photo. _Of Neal and me?_ It was old, from years ago when we were together in Phoenix. I smiled for a moment, looking at it but then another thought came to mind: What is this picture doing in Cameron's office?

"A trip down memory lane?" I looked up and noticed Cameron. I stood quickly.

"Cameron…" I wanted to make up some excuse to avoid whatever might result from this conversation. I thought about pointing out it was bad luck to see me in the dress before the wedding but I knew that would only make it worse. And I actually was curious as to why I found this here. "I found this under the rug."

"You're quite adorable in the picture. Too bad you were scoring too low." Cameron responded.

"But how did you get this?" I asked.

"Well when your _old friend_ came to the party—"

"He is a friend." I interjected and then he slapped me across the face.

"Do _not_ interrupt me!" He yelled and then cleared his throat. "Now, we both know that he is more than just a friend." That was true. I loved him. I wanted to have a life with him and because of some asshole, it was ruined. It seems like that stuff always happens to me. "I saw the way he looked at you so I decided to do some digging. I did not buy that whole story he came up with, though his son insists otherwise." He said as he started to pace. "I found that _he_ is the reason you have that record."

"It wasn't his fault." I told him. I knew that now.

"Really? Did he not do the robbery and then have you take the fall?" Cameron asked and I sighed. "As I thought."

"Technically, I stole them the second time." I shrugged.

"You had the most peculiar taste." Cameron chuckled. "But I guess I can't blame you for falling for trash since it was before you met me." I couldn't even think of a reply to that. "But the question is, why are you still hung up on him?"

I gulped. "I'm not."

He slapped me again. "Do not lie to me!" He warned. "For someone who is good at spotting a lie, you are a terrible liar."

"I am marrying you. Shouldn't that be explanatory?" I responded.

"I suppose." Cameron smirked. "But that may be because he's not here." He said and I bit my lip and glanced away. "He doesn't want you. He doesn't care about you like I do. If you believed that he did, well I guess you are stupider than I thought. I mean, once a conniving thief, always a conniving thief." He laughed and I shut my eyes. "He's not here and I think you should keep that in mind for today." I nodded in response to him as Cameron left the room. That night he proposed, I had silently hoped Neal would show up but he never did. And then I came back to the house and noticed he and Henry were gone. I guess I was really stupid to think that he could still want and love me. Maybe I couldn't read people as good as I thought I could. I wiped my eyes and went to fix my makeup. I had to look perfect for Cameron. This was our wedding day and it had to be perfect for him. A part of me wanted to go but I couldn't. I had no one else and at least with him, I was no longer alone.

* * *

Henry's POV

We were in a hurry and luckily we had managed to find a judge that was willing to help us. We managed to find a judge. "This is a whole misunderstanding." Snow told the judge.

"Your bank flagged these statements on your credit card. And the reservation for the hotel was used under Mr. Cassidy's name." The judge said, looking at the charge.

"It was a misunderstanding. You see…" Snow seemed to be struggling to come up with a story.

"He's our stepson." Gold said, looking between Snow and I. He then gave me a look and it took a moment to understand. _Right, I guess only Snow and I can see him._ That part still didn't make sense to me. But I am sure if I asked then it would have to do with this being my wish and the fact he was able to find some magic to get Snow here after she woke up.

"She is his stepmother." I said and then went to explain. "He is my father and she is my step grandmother." At least that part was true in a way. We were related. "My dad and I went to take a trip and she allowed us to use one of her credit cards."

Snow nodded. "But since it was so far away, the bank thought my card was stolen. But it was a mistake." She told him. "You see, he needs to be released."

It seemed that the explanation was reasonable to the judge. He then ordered that the charges be dropped and that my dad should be released immediately. We waited outside for him. I sat outside with Gold and Snow, impatiently. The look I received from both of them told me to calm down, but I couldn't. I was anxious. I hadn't seen him in weeks and I was worried about how he would react when he saw me. Would he even want to help? It was my fault he ended up in jail. And not to mention I still have no idea if we will actually be able to stop the wedding.

"Henry, what's wrong?" Snow asked. "I know I don't really know you but I know that in another place I do." She said and I forced a grin. She attempting to connect.

"What if he won't want to help? What if we can't stop this wedding?" I said, feeling panicked.

"Why wouldn't he want to help? He did before."

"That was before I got him put in jail." I said. If I were back home, I knew if it came to it, dad would do anything for me or Emma. But it's different here. He just met me and I knew he thought he was crazy for coming down here with me, even if I am his kid. "What if he doesn't want to see me?" I looked down at my feet.

"Don't count on that." I looked up and noticed dad. "I was disappointed you didn't visit." He added and I got up and went over to him. He gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry…I would've but…they wouldn't let me." I apologized. It was true. But my foster parents were the worst.

"Buddy, it's okay." He said, rubbing my back a bit. I held onto the hug a little bit longer than I probably should have but I couldn't help it. I missed him and I knew if we did succeed and I made it back home, I would never see him again. I wanted to have this one last time first. Eventually, I did let go and dad smiled at me. "And remember, I put your mom in jail for eleven months. I deserve double the time. These few weeks were not even close to what I deserve." I felt slightly better. "Anyways, you want to tell me how you did this?"

"Hi." Snow said. "I'm Snow White." She introduced herself. "I'm Emma's mother."

"Oh, um…but if she didn't break the curse…"

"No time." I interjected. "We have to get to Emma." I also knew it would take too long to explain. It was obvious that he couldn't see Gold. Probably for the better as we don't need a replay of that family drama.

"Right." Dad nodded. "The wedding is today." He said. "Cameron sent me an invite. That _bastard_. I bet he got off on picturing how I pissed I got receiving that."

"He's wasting time." Gold told me.

"We really need to go." I urged.

"What's the plan?" Dad asked and I shrugged. "No plan?"

"I've been a bit reoccupied. A few hours ago, I didn't even think I'd be here." I pointed out. "Look, you know Emma. I think you'll know what to do." I added and he nodded. "Then all we need is true love's kiss."

"You and Emma?" Snow asked, looking at my dad, whom nodded in response.

"You better hurry if you want to save Miss Swan, Henry. The wedding is about to start." Gold reminded me.

"Let's go save my mom." I smiled.

* * *

We managed to get a cab. My dad kept telling him to rush but was only responded to with a few swear words. I guess he didn't like to be told how to do his job. In normal circumstances I would understand but not today. We were on a time limit and of course the wedding had to start right in the middle of rush hour in Philadelphia.

"Maybe we should try running." Dad whispered.

"Do you want me to kick you out of my cab?" The cab driver responded.

"No, he's right." I said. "If we don't we may not make it."

"I'll stay in the cab. Meet you guys there." Snow said. Probably for the best. It might be overwhelming if dad and I showed up along with Emma's mother.

Once the cab came to another stop a moment later, dad and I got out and started running. It was only a mile away. We could make it. We had to. "You know what's funny?" I said as we ran and dad looked over at me as we continued. "You and Emma were always running away from something." It just popped into my head.

"And now I'm running back to her." Dad said, trying to laugh in between catching his breath as we ran as fast as we could.

* * *

Emma's POV

I had managed to clean myself up and then one of my bride's maids helped me with the finishing touches to my appearance. She also managed to give me a few things to make this a little traditional. It was kind of nice. She then told me how amazing I looked and I forced another smile, taking a look at myself. I then threw the vale on the chair I had been sitting in as she fixed my hair. She gave me a funny look that I noticed in the mirror. "Not the most traditional wedding anyways." I turned around to face her. "I don't need that." It's not like he really cared about how I looked unless it contributed to embarrassing him in some way. As long as it impressed our guests, he would be satisfied. I didn't see the point in the vale. He had already seen me.

"It's time." She told me and I took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I responded.

I went outside and then everyone turned to look at me as they went to get to their seats. I then felt someone take me by the arm. I looked and noticed it was Cameron. "You were supposed to wait. Are you seriously trying to ruin this?" Cameron whispered as he put on a smile and guided me down the walk way. "But luckily, I am quick thinking."

"We aren't having the most traditional wedding." I whispered through my teeth, also forcing a smile as everyone watched as we passed them by. "This just makes ours special."

"I suppose."

We got to the front of the aisle and then stood a few feet away from each other and Cameron took both my hands in his. One of our coworkers, stood in between us; he would be marrying us. I was less than pleased to see this. I honestly had thought that had been a joke when Cameron told me he could marry us. Did he get his certification online or something? But I guess as long as he ends up happy for a majority of the day; that is all that matters. This was happening and there was nothing that could change that. I zoned out as Cameron read his vows to me, acting like I was interested and happy with his words. I wasn't. I knew they weren't sincere. And then when it came time for mine, I didn't have to say much. Cameron had told me as much that it would be better if I kept things short; I did just that.

"Well, I couldn't have said it better myself." I chuckled slightly. I then cleared my throat as I started to feel some anxiety. "Well, I am going to keep it short and promise to be the wife that you deserve." I kept it short and sweet like he wanted; I wasn't sure how pleased he was.

"If anyone has any objections as to why they should not be together, speak now or forever hold your peace." I looked around as it remained silent. I was silently hoping that someone would. As if that would actually happen. The only person I thought would seemed to not care about me like I thought he did.

"Cameron John Shark, do you take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do." Cameron nodded.

"Emma Margaret Swan, do you take this man to be your husband?" I took a breath before I attempted to speak; I have no choice.

"STOP!" I looked and saw Neal, along with his son, running towards me. He stopped, standing a few feet away, attempting to catch his breath.

"Neal?" I asked. _He was here? He came?_ "I thought you left?"

"Not by choice." Neal replied.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. That statement felt very familiar, but for different reasons.

"I'm…_we're_ here to stop you from making a huge mistake." Neal said as he pulled Henry close as they both tried to catch their breaths. "Would have been here sooner if traffic hadn't been a bitch."

"You both ran here?" I asked, chuckling slightly.

"You two were always…running anyways." Henry chimed in and I couldn't help but laugh.

"How dare you and your delinquent kid come here and ruin my wedding!" Cameron fumed. He was furious.

"_Your_ wedding?" Henry commented. And then he turned to me. "You can't marry him, Emma. And you should ask him why we suddenly disappeared without saying a word."

I turned to Cameron, "What is he talking about?"

"He had my dad arrested and then put me in foster care." Henry explained. "It was horrible. We were coming to find you—but cops were waiting. I was stuck in a terrible group home all alone for weeks." I put my hand on my chest. I knew very well on how horrible that must have been for him. I had spent plenty of time in groups home for as long as I could remember.

"You can't listen to him." Cameron claimed. "He's just a stupid kid. A delinquent. Just like his father."

"If we were just that, then why were you so scared? You were terrified from the moment you saw me at your party talking to Emma." Neal said.

"Cam—"

"Emma, do not listen to them. Now just say 'I do' and kiss me. Then we'll be married."

"Emma, don't." Neal pleaded. "You can't marry him. You deserve better than him."

"And what? Is that you? The man who left her in jail? The man who let her take the fall for his mistakes?" Cameron responded.

Neal sighed, "She deserves a man who loves her and would never hurt her." He said. "I have made mistakes and I regret them." He then turned to me. "I never stopped loving you Emma. And I know I have hurt you, and I probably don't deserve you. And I certainly can't give you the money he can. But what I can promise you now is to always love you and to love you right. I would never hurt you again." He promised. It did still hurt, what he did, but I knew truly it wasn't his fault. He had done what he had done to save me. "I can promise to give you all of me and love all of you."

"Emma is marrying me because she loves me. Just as I love her." Cameron said, pulling me closer. I held my breath for a moment.

"Cameron doesn't love you. He just loves the idea of you." Henry added.

"Shut up!" Cameron yelled.

"Don't talk to him like that!" I retaliated, pulling away from him and then I exhaled slowly. That was strange. But seeing him yell at Henry, made my blood boil. I'm not exactly sure why but he was just a kid. I just felt an urge to protect him.

"Emma, listen, we can have a family. You and me. We can be happy and have everything."

"Until he gets angry and hits you again." Neal interjected.

"It's my fault…" I mumbled. But I couldn't help but wonder how he knew about that.

"Nothing you could ever do or say deserves that." Henry said as Neal extended his hand out to me. I looked between Henry and Neal before smiling slightly. But before I could reach for his hand, I felt myself being pulled back by my shoulder. I then noticed Cameron with a gun and he aimed it at Neal after taking it off the safety.

"You are not taking her anywhere." Cameron yelled.

"Woah…calm down…" Neal said, putting his hands up in defense as he took a few steps to his right, acting as a shield so Henry wouldn't be hurt.

"Cameron! Stop!" I cried. "Please!"

"You and your stupid kid have ruined everything!" Cameron yelled and then he wrapped his arm around my neck, putting me in a choke hold as he then pointed the gun at my head. "But you know what? That's fine. You love her? Well, if I can't have her, then like hell I'll let you take her."

"Please." I shut my eyes as tears streamed down my face.

I kept my eyes closed, waiting for it to happen. Maybe this was the last straw and this relationship would be the death of me. _Maybe this is the end for me_. I heard screaming but it was almost like an echo, as if I were tuning it all out in anticipation. Suddenly, there was the loud ear piercing sound of a gunshot. But no pain. I opened my eyes, shocked that I was alright. What the hell? I then looked down and blanched at the sight in front of me as Neal ran over. _Oh Henry…_

Henry's POV

I wanted to shut my eyes but I couldn't even manage a blink. I couldn't move. The pain was too intense. I gasped for air and I managed to get some but it was difficult. Each breath hurt and I couldn't even describe how badly it hurt with each breath I took. I could see dad rushing over to me and throwing his jacket off and over the wound. I whined as the pressure intensified the pain. I tried to glance to see. I managed to see where dad was holding the jacket over the wound and there was a lot of blood. So this is what a gunshot feels like? I guess I know how dad felt after Tamara shot him.

"Dad…" I said. My voice was shaky.

"Don't move, Henry." He told me, seriously. I could tell by his tone that he was scared. "It's going to be okay, buddy."

"Oh god…" I heard another voice. Couldn't quite make it out. "Call for help."

"I'm sorry…" I apologized. It was becoming difficult to speak. I felt tired. I know I probably shouldn't have done what I had but I had no choice. "Couldn't let…him kill…mom." I tried to explain. In this reality, I had already lost one mother and I wasn't about to lose the only other one I had.

"_Mom_?" I heard Emma's voice. I wanted to close my eyes desperately.

"No…no…stay with me, bud." Dad urged and I forced myself to stay awake and alert.

"Did he just…no, it can't be true." Emma sounded very confused and shaken up.

"It's a lot to explain…it'll have to wait." Dad sounded really scared.

"I'm your son." I said. I knew she wouldn't believe it. At least not here; it wasn't true in this reality.

"But…they told me you died…I held you…you can't be…" Emma stammered. _Wait what?_ Was I hearing it right or was the blood loss making me hear things?

"Emma?" Dad looked over at her. "I know it doesn't make sense with your abortion but I will explain…" Dad knew he would have to explain this but he couldn't while he was trying to keep me alive. Surely, I knew it might be difficult to convince her. Especially with how hard it was for me to convince her of the whole fairytale thing in my world.

"I didn't have an abortion." Emma admitted.

"What? But you said…"

"I lied." Emma's voice was breaking. "I had wanted an abortion in prison but I couldn't go through with it." So she did want me? She didn't get rid of me. "But there was an accident and…my baby was stillborn. But they let me hold him."

"Oh Emma…"

"How can you be here? You're supposed to be dead…how is this possible?" Emma stammered.

I smiled slightly, "It's a long story." I said. "Maybe I'll live long enough to tell you."

"Stop it, you're going to be okay." Dad insisted, but with each time he repeated that statement, it made it harder for me to believe it. I think he was also trying to convince himself. But I knew I likely wasn't going to be able to stay awake much longer. The pain was too much and I had lost so much blood.

"At least I have both of my parents with me before…" I couldn't even bring myself to say it.

"You're my son…" Emma started to cry.

"_Our_ son." Dad's voice broke. "Oh god, Henry…"

"You both came for me? To save me?" Emma asked and I nodded.

"Because family always finds each other." I managed to say as my eyes were barely open, just a crack; I wasn't sure I could hold them open for much longer.

"You saved me." Emma sniffled and I felt her take my hand.

"And you saved me too, believe it or not." Dad released pressure from the wound, realizing we didn't have much more time. He took my other hand. They looked over at each other before leaning in towards me. "God, I love you kid." Dad said as he and Emma both placed a kiss on my forehead. I felt this pulse of energy and then suddenly, the pain was gone but then everything went black.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. My vision initially blurry but it eventually started to clear. I rubbed my eyes and then looked around. I felt sore and then looked down at my side and noticed I wasn't bleeding. _What just happened?_ My eyes fell onto the window sill and found that there was snow on the ledge. I looked around again and recognized where I was: My bedroom in Storybrooke. I smiled as I stood up, unable to believe it. Was this real? Or am I dead and this is what heaven looks like? I pinched myself, flinching slightly at the pain. This had to be real.

"I'm home." I smiled. The true love's kiss worked and it got me back home. There was a knock on my door and then Gold walked in.

"That you are." He stated.

"It worked?" I asked. I had been gone so long that I almost couldn't believe it.

"That it did. You are returned to the moment you made the wish." Gold explained.

"But it was weeks…" I pointed out as I scratched my head, trying to process this. "So, it's like none of that ever happened?" But it did happen. I lived every horrible moment of it. Well, I guess not every single moment was terrible but there were some that I did not want to relive for the rest of my life. "Last time I make a wish."

"Lesson well learnt?"

"Wait…_lesson_?" I asked. "Did you grant that wish…and create that whole thing on purpose?" I knew by the look on his face that he did. "What the hell? Do you know what I went through? Hell, I got shot. I almost died!" I was pissed. All this for some stupid lesson? "Why? What kind of lesson was this? Be careful what you wish for?" If so, then lesson learned.

"It's a bit more complicated. Think about it, Henry." Gold said, taking a seat on my bed. "Before that _adventure_, you were convinced you were the cause of Baelfire's demise. When really, you are what saved him and many others."

I nodded, "I guess on the bright side I got to see him again." I smiled slightly at the thought. I got see him and even hug him one last time. I got time with my father that I never thought I would ever get again. I guess in retrospect that was nice. I hadn't gotten to see him before he died like Emma and everyone else did; not in the way they did.

"And as did I." Gold nodded. I am sure it was nice for him to see his son again, even if it wasn't in the same way. "Think of it as a Christmas present if you will." He added and I sighed. Though the time with my dad was nice, I wouldn't go that far. "Anyways, I believe you should go talk to the rest of your family. I recall you left the party in a hurry."

I smiled as I stood to follow. Gold left the room first and then I did. I was instantly hugged by Emma as I came out of my room. I held onto her for a moment and then before I could say anything to her, I let go as my eyes found someone I had missing a thousand times more in the last few weeks.

"Mom!" I said, moving away from Emma and going over to her. She embraced me in a hug and I held onto her tightly. I never thought I would be so happy to see her alive. I never thought I would miss her hugs as much I have. She cradled my head in her one hand and then kissed me on my temple.

"Henry." Mom smiled. "We were worried about you." She seemed a bit concerned at the long hug but I also knew she wouldn't complain.

"Henry, I am so sorry." Emma came over. "About Hook and…"

"You have nothing to be sorry for." I said. "I know it was hard for you losing dad too." It had been hard before but now I knew that with him gone, she had to find a way to move on. Everyone had to find a way to move on. "I'm happy for you." And I know, Emma being happy and moving on, is something that dad would have wanted.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Emma asked and I nodded.

"I couldn't be better." It was the honest truth. "I'm just happy I'm home with you, moms." I added. I never thought I could miss them so much.

"I feel like there is something we are missing." Mom said and I nodded. She always knew. "Is there something you want to tell us?"

I nodded as I thought about every single moment in that other world. There were a lot of moments. It has been a long while for me, though for them it has only been maybe a few hours. It definitely was going to be interesting to tell. Especially since it might be hard for them to believe initially.

"Sounds like you have a few stories to tell us." Emma commented. "Maybe I should make us some cocoa with cinnamon first."

"I do have one story to tell you." I chuckled. The story of how in another world, I managed to bring my parents back together. One where I got to see my father one last time; I had a feeling she would like this one. "A wonderful story."

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end of the story. Henry finally made it back home with the help of true love's kiss. I hope you guys enjoyed this story. Shout out to Tif S, FionaMo, and Jennifer Baratta for reviewing. Also thanks to everyone who favorited and followed the story. **


End file.
